Of Drabbles And Such
by WeasleyIsMyKing540
Summary: Just some drabbles and one shots based on prompts from my Tumblr, along with other things. Mainly Romione, Drinny. And Pots N Pans, but for those who have read The Untouchables, Ill do some for Blaishida as well. Will be adding stories as I go along. Rated M chapters will be marked. Rated K-M Read and review!
1. Chapter 1

Welcome To Of Drabbles And Such!

This will be a growing collection of drabbles and one shots that I have posted to my Tumblr. Many of them are four word prompts. Some are lyric prompts, and some are one shots from the Romione Quickiefest. They will mainly consist of Romione, Drinny, and Pots N Pans, but there will be other pairings eventually, along with friendship drabbles. I'll basically post as I go along. For now, there are a lot of Romione ones.

Hope you like! And if you wanna send me prompts for me to write from, please feel free. I love doing them!

Let's get to it!

* * *

Four Word Prompt: I Believe In You

Pairing: Romione

Rating: K+

Ron came barreling into the common room after what he felt was a very horrible Quidditch practice. He slammed his keeper helmet onto the couch, causing Hermione to jump and look over the top of her huge book.

"What's the matter?" she asked, somewhat guessing what it was.

"I'm done!" exclaimed Ron. "I'm through with it! I should have never tried out, I don't know why the bloody hell Angelina picked me!"

"Language, Ron. Sit down, tell me what happened." said Hermione, patting the space beside her. Ron took off his shoulder pads and crashed down beside her.

"I was rubbish, Hermione! I kept missing easy goals. It wasn't like I was not paying attention, but I just couldn't block the hoops to save my damn life!"

"Who was throwing the quaffle in?"

"It was Ginny."

Hermione gave Ron a smug look. "Oh come on Ron, hardly anyone can keep a goal against Ginny. You know she's your best chaser."

"I should be able to keep a goal from my sister, Hermione. And that makes it even worse. To be outdone by my own baby sister? Its embarrassing. If she can score against me, who's to say that bloody Zabini won't this weekend. I'm going to resign. Bet Angelina only picked me because she felt sorry for a bloke." said Ron, struggling with his arm guards.

Hermione helped him take the guards off, trying to find the right words to say to make Ron feel better.

"Why are you so hard on yourself?" she asked, putting the arm guards on the table in front of them. "You're your own worst critic. I saw you practice the other day, and you were brilliant. Angelina picked you because she knew you would be a great replacement for Oliver Wood. She can see your potential. And so can I."

Ron looked over at Hermione. He couldn't help the grin that was tugging at his lips. "You really think I have potential?"

"Of course I do Ron," said Hermione, putting a reassuring hand on Ron's shoulder. "I believe in you."

Ron beamed at her, feeling like he was lighter than air. Who knew that four little words could make him feel like he could be a professional.

He couldn't wait for Saturday morning to come. Bring it on, Zabini!


	2. Chapter 2

Four word prompt: Is That My Shirt?

Pairing: Drinny

Rating: K

* * *

She couldn't get caught. Not now. She had to get back to her dorm as quickly as she could.

But how could she when she had once again woke up in Hagrid's chicken coop, covered in feathers and blood?

She thought about heading towards the quidditch pitch and taking a shower there. However, this was Quidditch Day. Hufflepuff vs Slytherin. And already the teams were in the locker rooms, getting themselves cleaned up.

She decided to risk it. She couldn't take being covered in blood a moment longer.

She ran as fast as her first year legs could carry her up to the pitch, thankfully without being seen. She rounded the corner and ducked inside a locker room door.

She didn't realize until she heard the familiar sloppy voice of Marcus Flint with his giant teeth which locker room she was in.

The Slytherins.

Ginny panicked. She knew she was in for it now. At least if the Hufflepuffs found her showering in their locker room, they would take pity. No telling what the Slytherin brutes might do.

Still, she couldn't take being filthy anymore, so she crawled as quickly as she could into the showers. She got behind a curtain and stood on a step, her feet not visible. She hesitated for a moment, and then turned on the shower, getting all the blood, dirt, and feathers off of her.

Unfortunately, her shirt was beyond salvageable, so she grabbed the nearest shirt she saw. It was long sleeve and black, it felt soft, warm, and expensive. The smell of fresh linen and a dash of designer cologne filled her nostrils and made her sigh. Must had been a fifth year or someone older's shirt.

She waited until she heard the voices depart before she made her move. Once she thought everyone was gone, she crept out of the shower, threw away her bloody shirt, and headed towards the door.

"Is that my shirt?" came a voice from behind, making her freeze dead in her tracks.

She turned around slowly and gasped when her eyes met the mercury eyes of a confused Draco Malfoy.

A million excuses, insults, and exit strategies ran through her brain. Damn. Of all the shirts she grabbed, it just had to belong to Malfoy.

"I said is that my shirt, Weaslette." said Draco again, using that biting insult that was exclusive to her. He was standing there in his undershirt, watching her intently.

"Who's to say it is," said Ginny, trying to keep her voice from shaking. "You Slytherins always dress in black, green, or gray. How would I know if this is your specific shirt?"

Draco was taken aback by the girl's fire. No girl besides Granger had ever stood up to him like that. Only difference was that Granger had backup. And the Weasley girl was by herself.

He looked her up and down and smirked.

"Keep it." he said.

Now it was Ginny's turn to be taken aback. "K-keep it?" she repeated, questioning.

Draco shrugged. "It was getting tight on me anyways. Keep it."

She couldn't stop herself from the blush creeping onto her cheeks. "Thanks, I guess." she whispered.

Draco looked her over once more and gave a genuine smile. For about half of a second. If Ginny blinked, she would have missed it.

"Whatever," he said, walking past her and out of the locker room.

Ginny watched as he exited the door. She thought about telling Ron and the others what has happened, but then changed her mind against it. They didn't need to know, they would only bitch and moan about ulterior motives and threaten to fight the boy. No, this was going to remain their little secret.

Besides, he had intrigued her enough to want to know more. Maybe Draco Malfoy wasn't truly as bad as he seemed.


	3. Chapter 3

Lyric Prompt: What Are You Waiting For?

Pairing: Romione

Rating: K+

Thoughts are in _italics_

* * *

Let's take a peek inside Ron Weasley's head during he and Hermione's first Hogsmeade date.

 _'I still can't believe that she actually said yes to this. She had to be mental. Maybe all that studying for N.E.W.T.s has gotten to her fragile brain._

'Merlin, does she smell good. Like great strawberries and cream ice cream that Mum makes. I wonder if they have some of that here. They probably do in this bloody place that is poisoned with pink.

'Why did I even bring her here? We used to make fun of all the couples that would come to this place, and here I go and bring her here. What the bloody hell was I thinking?

'Still, she looks like she is enjoying herself. Look at her smile, she's so fucking gorgeous.'

"Your chicken looks better than mine." Hermione said yo me, eyeing up my fried chicken parmigiana. She had ordered the grilled chicken alfredo.

"Wanna try a piece?" I said, cutting a small piece off and holding it up on a fork.  
 _  
'Am I really about to feed her right now? Is she gonna...yes! She actually let me do it. Merlin, her mouth looks so good taking-'  
_  
"This is really good," she said softly, licking her lips. "Thanks."

"No problem," I managed to croak out.

 _'She's so amazing. I still don't even know how she just said yes, as if she had been waiting for me to ask her for a long time. Had she? Had she been eating me to just go for it? Shit, why didn't she say anything a long time ago? I would have asked her out years ago. I should have known! Dammit, Ron!_

 _'I shouldn't focus on that. I should just concentrate on what's going on right now.'_

We sat and talked about school and classes. About her planning in going into the Ministry to expand spew and and how I was thinking about becoming a missions planner in the Auror program.

"I think that would be great for you, Ron." Hermione said enthusiastically. "A strategist as good as you? Its perfect."

"You really think so?" I said, knowing my ears were probably as red as my hair. "I'm pretty fair, but not all that."

Hermione suddenly looked gloomy. "I really wish you would stop putting yourself down like that. Why can't you believe in yourself like I believe in you?"

"Y-you believe in me?"

"I always have."

 _'She believes in me SHE BELIEVES IN ME! Oh why does her saying that make me feel like flying? I could go out and flawlessly win the Quidditch Cup for Gryffindor, the way she has me feeling. She's so great, and so wonderful._

 _'I wonder if she would let me kiss her... Who am I kidding? She wouldn't...wait...she's closing her eyes...she's leaning in...is this the moment?! Shit, what are you waiting for? Go for it, you prat!'_

I leaned in the rest of the way. And our lips met. I instantly felt as if I had taken a Bludger to the head. But in the best way...if there was a best way. Her lips were so soft, and they seemed to fit to mine as if she completed a puzzle. Lavender's eel like kisses were nothing compared to this. I could honestly say I would let mind kissing just Hermione for the rest of my life.  
 _  
'Brilliant, Weasley. Absolutely brilliant.'_


	4. Chapter 4

Four Word Prompt: You're Such A Bitch!

Pairing: Pots N Pans

Rating: T for swearing and innuendo

* * *

"And once again Parkinson you have done something completely against protocol!" exclaimed Harry as he followed Pansy to his own office, ready to give her a sound lecture about her flirtatious actions with a suspect in one of their current cases.

"Oh Potter, untwist your knickers," said Pansy nonchalantly, as she opened Harry's office door and walked through. Harry stormed in after her, slamming the door behind him.

"You're acting as if I didn't get the information you wanted, Potter," said Pansy, as she sat down in the chair in front of Harry's desk, crossing her legs. "Who cares what I did to get it?"

"I fucking care!" said Harry, hitting his fist on his desk. "You're messing with the integrity of this unit when you're swishing your ass around and putting your hands all over the people we are trying to catch."

"Maybe you're jealous that I won't do all of that to you, " laughed Pansy. "I don't need this from you. I got your precious evidence for you without breaking a sweat or a nail. How bout being a big boy and stop your moaning."

Pansy smirked as she got up out of the chair and made her way to the door.

Harry had had enough of Pansy's smart mouth. "You're such a bitch!" he yelled.

Pansy spun around to face Harry. He expected to see her eyes burn with anger. After all, he had just insulted her in one of the worst ways. Surely she would throw a hex at him, there wasn't anyone around to see.

However, Pansy looked at him as if he had called her a term of endearment.

"Harry Potter, that talk should only be reserved for the bedroom." said the sultry Slytherin, giving him a flirtatious wink.

Harry stared back at her, wondering what had just happened. And also wondering why he was suddenly turned on.


	5. Chapter 5

Birthday Drabble

Pairing: Drinny

Rating: K+ for innuendo

* * *

Drinny drabble in honor of the Slytherin Prince's birthday

"What is this?" asked Draco, looking at the square concoction in front of him that had a burning candle in the middle of it.

"Okay, I know you can be a cold bastard," said Ginny, "but you are not about to sit there and tell me you've never had a birthday cake."

"Of course I've had birthday cakes." said Draco, looking at the bright brown eyes of his overly excited girlfriend. "I've had birthday cakes taller than you, Weasley."

"Oh, so you're snubbing my small insignificant homemade cake because it isn't as grand as your old ones?" said Ginny, crossing her arms.

"It's not that. I'm just shocked that you baked." said Draco, grinning.

Ginny laughed. "Actually I didn't. Mum baked this."

"Oh she did? Good. I feel better about eating this now."

"And what are you trying to say?"

"Your cooking sucks."

Ginny nudged Draco in his arm. She then stuck a muggle party hat on his head and held up the cake.

"Make a wish, you arrogant prick." she said.

"No need. I already know it won't true." said Draco, smirking.

"Why is that?"

"Because this cake isn't big enough for you to pop out of naked." said Draco, blowing out the candle.


	6. Chapter 6: RATED M CHAPTER!

Romione Quickiefest Entry.

Prompt: Deathly Hallows

Pairing: Romione

Rating: M for language and adult themes

Thoughts are in _italics_

The night before in Grimmauld Place, before the Ministry break-in. Hermione's thoughts are keeping her awake and only a certain redhead can soothe her mind.

* * *

"Ron...Ronnie...Ron!" whispered Hermione loudly in Ron's ear.

Ron groaned as her turned to face Hermione, who had just woken him up from a extremely delightful dream.

'What issit?" he croaked, turning to face Hermione, who was laying beside him.

"Sorry to wake you up, but I've been thinking." said Hermione.

Ron sleepily rolled his eyes. "You're always thinking, Hermione." he joked.

Hermione ignored his playful jab. "I've been thinking about if we were to die tomorrow."

That woke Ron up a bit more." why would you think about that?"

"Well, it isn't like it isn't a possibility, Ron. We could be here now, and then the next day, gone"

"I don't know if I like this conversation."

"I was just thinking about how I haven't done a lot of things that most teenaged girls would have done by now." continued Hermione. "I've only been kissed about three times, not even a proper snog. Everything else has always been just hugs."

"Are you talking about sex?" asked Ron, now fully awake.

Hermione blushed. "Not full on sex. Just like a bit of foreplay and touching. Normally, girls my age have at least touched themselves down there, but I haven't."

Ron couldn't help but picture Hermione touching herself while she was alone in the shower. A fantasy that he had played in his head many times.

"Have you?" asked Hermione.

"Have I what, touched you?" asked Ron stupidly.

Hermione laughed. "No no silly. Have you touched yourself before. I mean like full on masturbation."

Ron hesitated. "Yeah...I have a time or two." said Ron, his voice shaky.

"Only a time or two?" asked Hermione.

"Well, maybe a lot more than two. I just wouldn't imagine you wanting to hear about it."

"Well I did ask, didn't I?" smirked Hermione.

"That's right. You did." said Ron. "I guess the real answer is many times. But blokes don't really call it touching yourself. Wanking is the term we use."

"Oh. Well, when you...wank...what do you think about?" asked Hermione, curiously.

Ron felt as if he were falling into a trap. No way did Hermione want to hear about him getting off.

"Well, the general answer would be girls. Actually, one girl in particular." said Ron, actually shocked at himself for saying that much.

"Oh...like Lavender?" asked Hermione, begging inside that he would say no.

Ron felt insulted. "Hell no. Never. Not even when I was dating her."

"So you and Lavender never...you know..."

"Never what?"

"Don't make me say it."

"I've only snogged her, Hermione. She may have wanted to, but to be honest, I was never interested."

Hermione sighed in relief. She would have gone mental if Ron had sex with that ditzy bint.

"So you haven't even touched her? Or any girl for that matter?"

"Never." said Ron.

"Oh."

Hermione suddenly felt vulnerable, a feeling she absolutely hated. However, she had what you would call an itch, and it had been begging to be scratched. She just didn't know how to approach the situation.

"If I asked you to do something, would you promise not to go all barmy on me?" asked Hermione as she looked into Ron's hypnotizing cerulean eyes.

Ron tried to process his thoughts. _'Is she really going to-'_

"Would you touch me, Ron?"

 _'She really did.'_

"I'm...I'm sorry?" said Ron, acting as if he hears her wrong. She couldn't have said what she just said, his mind was playing tricks on him.

"You don't have to. But I just wanted to have this experience just in case something happened tomorrow. And I trust you. I trust you with everything, and I know you wouldn't hurt me." said Hermione, her face burning.

Ron contemplated her request. Of course, he saw this as potentially the best night of his life, but he was still nervous. Afraid that he would ruin it.

"If it's truly what you want me to do, I'll do it. But, I want to to be proper about this" said Ron, rubbing his hand against Hermione's cheek.

He nervously kissed her on the lips. He looked at Hermione, trying to gage her feelings about it. He didn't want to mess anything up.

She closed her eyes and melted into Ron's kiss, taking in the softness of his lips. She had dreamed about kissing him for so long, and this was better than what her mind came up with.

Ron rubbed her smooth exposed thigh as he brought his kisses down to her neck, the feeling of her soft, creamy skin was making the blood rush to his hardening member. He didn't know if Hermione would be offended if she felt it against her leg as he scooted closer to her.

When his hand reached her knickers, Hermione gasped. "Are you sure? I'll go slow, okay?" he asked one more time. Hermione simply nodded. She was scared to speak.

Ron stuck his hand inside of her knickers and placed a finger onto Hermione's wetness. Her eyes went wide, she caught her breath, and let out a tiny hum.

"Bloody hell." said Ron, captivated by the expression on Hermione's face as he moved his finger gently on her most sensitive spot. She closed her eyes as her breathing got heavier. His touch was taking her into another world.

He slid a finger into her warmth, the tightness surrounding it. He found his penis envying his finger, as he moved it in and out of her. He explored her walls as if they were sacred.

Hermione's breath quickened as Ron's finger twitched and turned inside of her.

"Faster." she whispered, and Ron picked up speed, enjoying the beautiful song her moans were making that he was causing her to do.

She had often thought of Ron touching her down there. Probably more than she normally should have. She didn't imagine that it would feel this good.

"Ron...I think I'm..."

Before she could get the word out, she felt a rush of wetness almost pour out of her. Ron was amazed that he had actually made Hermione come as hard as he did, and with only his finger. She felt herself pulsing uncontrollably, as if her own body was mad that it was over.

"That was amazing." she said breathlessly. All Ron could do was nod in agreement.

"That was bloody brilliant." he whispered.

Hermione blushed as she now realized Ron's hard cock was against her thigh.

"Would you mind if I returned the favor?"


	7. Chapter 7

Four word prompt: I Really Need You

Pairing: Romione

Rating: K

* * *

She sat in the corner of her bedroom, crying her eyes out.

She couldn't believe it. She just couldn't. But she has done it. She had done it, and she had watched as her parents had moved around the house not knowing what their names were, not knowing that they had a daughter, not knowing that the wizarding world existed.

Hermione watched disillusioned against the wall as her parents packed up their bags and headed out the door, on their way to Australia. She had walked the quiet house looking at the blank spaces in the pictures where her face or body would have been.

She tried to convince herself that they would be happier, safer. She had actually thought about the fact that maybe if they didn't know her, their lives would be so much better.

She gathered up her precious belongings, keeping a few of the pictures with her still in them in a book. She had told Ron she would signal him with her D.A. coin when she was done so he would know that she was coming. She was supposed to had done it as soon as they left.

That had been hours ago.

Hermione cried in the corner like she used to when she was in primary school. Those days where she would come home and be so sad that she was bullied over her intelligence or her appearance, that she would go straight to her room, sit on her quiet corner, and hug her legs to her body, crying into her knees.

She felt like her world was falling apart. And while she knew that it was the right thing to do, she couldn't help but feel like a lost girl. An orphan. Just a child that materialized into the world who had no home.

Suddenly, there came a loud crack that startled her. She looked up and saw Ron, who had just apparated into her room. He looked as if he was about to have a go at her (probably for being late in contacting him), but when he saw her tear streaked face, his expression softened.

"Ron, I really need you." said Hermione, sobbing even more.

Ron rushed over to her, knelt down, and took her into his arms. He rocked her back and forth as she drowned his shirt with her sorrows.

"They don't know me." she cried. "They don't know me, and it's my fault!"

"No, it's not, Hermione." whispered Ron into her ear. "You did what you had to do to keep them safe. You did something that was brilliant, and I wish I could be that selfless to do the same to my family to protect them."

"I don't have a family anymore, Ron," said Hermione, looking sadly into Ron's sapphire eyes. "I- I don't-"

"You have me." said Ron firmly, as he took her cheeks into his hands, kissing her on the forehead. "I'm your family. And when this is over, we'll go and get them, okay? I promise we will."

Hermione nodded, burying her face into Ron's shirt once again. The smell of the sun, earth, baking, and Ron lingered into her nose. The familiar smell of her other home.

The smell that reassured her that things would be okay again.


	8. Chapter 8

Four word prompt: Don't Be Fucking Rude

Pairing: Drinny

Rating: T

* * *

Ginny gave herself one more look over as she stood in front of her mirror. She had on an shiny sequined green dress that hugged her every curve, and left her back out.

She couldn't help but admire the woman that was looking back at her. She had came a long way from growing up wearing boys hand me downs and having hardly any money to buy a chocolate frog with, to now being a world renowned chaser for the Holyhead Harpies and making more than enough money to support herself as well and making sure her parents were comfortable.

And now she was attending a gala in honor of her and her five years of faithful playing. She couldn't be more proud of herself.

"Are you done yet? Damn you women take forever to get ready," came a voice from her doorway.

Ginny looked over and rolled her eyes. Draco stood leaning against the doorsill, trying to hide the fact that she looked positively tempting in her dress.

"You can talk," scoffed Ginny. "You spend more time in the bathroom with your hair than any witch spends in a salon."

"It takes time to look this good if I do say so myself. You like it."

Ginny ignored his arrogance. "How do I look?" she asked, spinning around once slowly.

"Better than the Yule Ball."

"Don't be fucking rude," said Ginny, throwing a wad of material at Draco's face.

Draco swiftly caught the material in his hands, his seeker skills still very much acute. He opened up the was to reveal green and lacy panties.

"Are you trying to tell me something?"

"I'm not gonna wear those tonight if that answers your question." said Ginny with a wink.

"Ah. Well in that case, said Draco as he laced his arms around Ginny and pulled her close to his body, "I'd say you looked overdressed for this event."

"Draco, we only have ten minutes to get there," moaned Ginny, as Draco's lips explored her neck.

"That's what quickies are for, love." said Draco, lifting up Ginny's dress to her waist and his lips claimed hers.


	9. Chapter 9

Four word prompt: I'm Not Wearing That

Pairing: Romione

Rating: K+

* * *

"Hermione, I'm not wearing that." said Ron as he looked as his old nemesis: his 4th year dress robes.

"Why not?" said Hermione. "You said you wanted a crazy Halloween costume."

"Where did you even find these?" asked Ron, holding up the ruffled mass. "I thought I burned these a long time ago."

"George and Ginny actually found some that looked just like your old ones. Isn't it wonderful?" Hermione laughed as she pinned her hair up into a beautiful bun.

"Remind me to thank them." groaned Ron, sarcastically.

"It's just a silly Halloween party. "Hermione sighed as she turned around for Ron to zip up her old periwinkle dress that she was astonished she could still fit into. "Harry is wearing his old robes too.

"Yeah. With a cape so he will look like a cool vampire, while I'll just look like the ass that I did six years ago. Hermione, I don't care what you say, I'm not wearing that." he said, as he picked up the robes, ready to throw them into the trash.

Hermione have Ron a sly look. She walked over to him slowly, causing him to back up to the wall.

"If you wear those tonight, I promise to wear that one Chudley Cannons outfit that you love so much." she said seductively in his ear, delicately running her fingers down his cheek and over his neck.

Ron perked up at the thought. She was speaking about a birthday present she had reluctantly purchased and wore one time for him. It was a bra and thong set branded with the Chudley Cannons logo.

"I guess I'll give this thing another go." said Ron excitedly, as he proceeded to put on the robes.


	10. Chapter 10: Four Word Prompts

Okay time for reader participation. If you want me to make a drabble or one shot, please pick a four word prompt and tell me if you want it to be about Romione, Drinny, or Pots N Pans and I will write it. Leave it as a review, or you can message it to me.

Here are the prompts.

"Please, come with me."  
"You're always number one."  
"I can't do this."  
"I won't let you."  
"Maybe I'm just crazy."  
"I'm not even sorry."  
"Honestly, just stop it."  
"I believe in you."  
"Don't be an ass."  
"Who were you with?"  
"Please talk to me."  
"I can't trust you."  
"I need you, though."  
"Don't be fucking rude."  
"Is that my shirt?"  
"So, it was you."  
"I need to go."  
"Just stay with me."  
"You can trust me."  
"Alright, I love you."  
"I'm sorry, but no."  
"Will you help me?"  
"You're a terrible cook."  
"Can you shut up!?"  
"You love me, right?"  
"I really need you."  
"I don't love you."  
"I'm not doing this."  
"I really need you."  
"You don't want me."  
"Let me help you."  
"You're such a bitch."  
"I can't do this."  
"You think you're funny?"  
"Hey, I said stop!"  
"Will you marry me?"  
"Wanna go out sometime?"  
"I don't want this."  
"You always this quiet?"  
"Are you fucking insane!?"  
"I don't want you."  
"I'm not wearing that."  
"Sorry, were you sleeping?"  
"This was never right."  
"You look really tired."  
"I'm out of here."  
"You need to go."


	11. Chapter 11

Birthday Drabble: Ron Weasley

Pairing: Romione

Rating: K

* * *

Ron Weasley woke up feeling like he had been hit by the Knight Bus. He barely wanted to open his eyes, his throat felt as if it were on fire, and he had the worst headache forming on the side of his head.

He opened his eyes. This wasn't his dorm. He wasn't in his bed. Was this the hospital wing? How the bloody hell did he get here? The last thing he remembered was that it was his birthday, he ate some treats, and he was being given a drink because he was...

His eyes darted quickly around the room. Was his hand chained down to the bed? He found himself not able to move his left hand. He looked over to see what the problem was, and he couldn't help but smile.

There, his hand firmly in her grasp, hair spread wildly over his leg where she was resting her head, was Hermione. The last person he ever thought he would see here, but the only person he wanted around him.

As much as he wanted to wake her and talk to her, apologize for everything he put her through the past few months, he didn't want to wake her, she looked like an angel laying there. Hermione, his beautiful guardian angel. The thought made him relax.

He felt his eyes grow heavy. As much as he wanted to know how he ended up there and on his birthday of all days, he didn't want to ruin what he felt was a moment that he thought would never happen again. If it took him being in a hospital wing to get his Hermione back, he would do whatever it was he did a thousand times.

"Best birthday ever." he whispered to himself as he gently intertwined his and Hermione's fingers and went back to sleep.


	12. Chapter 12

Thanks HeRonLove for the prompt!

* * *

Four Word Prompts: You're Always Number One

Pairing: Romione

Rating: K

* * *

Hermione looked over her notes again and again. She was beginning to feel frantic like she used to before exams in Hogwarts.

Only this time, it wasn't for a test. This was much more important than any grade. In less than 14 hours, the Wizengamot was going to deliberate on whether or not she should become the new Minister Of Magic.

She had written everything she wanted to say to plead her case. She had rehearsed her speech in front of her parents, in front of the Potters, and in front of Ron, at least five times. She had picked out what she believed to be a sensible outfit, and she had set her hair so stiffly that it wouldn't dare frizz.

Still, she felt like it wasn't enough. Like she was going to forget something, or something would go terribly wrong. Or that they would laugh at her, thinking she was not even remotely qualified to run the wizarding world.

Ron came into Hermione's study with a way glass of tea, and a sugar quill, Hermione's favorite treat. He placed it on her desk beside her, breaking her out of her panicking trance. Instead of talking, he pulled up a chair beside her, and stared into her worried looking brown eyes.

' _Three, two, one...'_ he thought.

"Oh Ron, it's going to be a disaster!" Hermione exploded. "I can't believe I'm actually going to stand in front of all of those judges and let them determine whether or not I can do this! I can't do this, I'm not even remotely qualified! I don't know what I was thinking, trying to take on something so huge as if it were an easy task!"

She grabbed onto Ron's shirt. Ron didn't even flinch. He sat there and let her carry on her ranting.

"What a fool I am! I always take on note than I am ready for. I'm going to be complete rubbish tomorrow, I just know it! Why, Ronald? Why did you encourage me to do this?! Why did- wait...why are you smiling at me like that?!"

"Because you look so cute when you're being mental," said Ron calmly.

Hermione's jaw dropped as she glared at her husband. "This is not the time for that, Ronald!"

"Not the time for what? Not the time to tell you that you're worrying yourself sick over nothing? Not the time to tell you that you got this in the bag? Not the time to tell you that you will be completely flawless, and will blow those stuffy old judges minds in that room? Not the time to tell you that Hermione Granger-Weasley is the most powerful woman I have ever met, and that if anyone could run this place it's you?" said Ron, smiling confidently at his frazzled wife.

Hermione gasped as all the pressure she was feeling mere seconds ago seemed to have evaporated. She melted into Ron's outstretched arms, feeling much much better than she did.

"You're always number one." said Ron, kissing her on the top of her head. "Don't you ever forget that."

"How do you always know what to say to make it all better?" whispered Hermione, as she nuzzled her face into Ron's shirt.


	13. Chapter 13

Thanks Nat D. Aiken for the prompt!

* * *

Four Word Prompts: Is That My Shirt?

Pairing: Pots N Pans

Rating: T

* * *

Harry was in a rush. He had overslept, and was due to be surveying and training new recruits for Aurors in less than ten minutes.

He scurried around as he multi tasked to get ready. He hopped around putting his pants on as he tried to eat a piece of toast while sticking his foot into one of his shoes.

"Pansy, where's my shirt?" he exclaimed as he made his way to a mirror and tried to do something with his unruly hair.

"I haven't seen it." yelled Pansy back. "You want me to help you look?"

"That would be an idea, don't you think?" smirked Harry as he began to brush his teeth. He glanced down at his watch. Only five minutes. What was he going to do?

It was his and Ron's turn to survey over thee new recruits, some fresh out of Hogwarts. He knew he wouldn't hear the end of it from Ron if he were late, having Ron always be the one to hear his nagging when he was sometimes late.

"Did you find it yet?" he yelled again to his girlfriend.

"Not yet, Potter!" snapped Pansy from the other room.

Harry rolled his eyes as he finished munching his toast while putting in deodorant. The girl was insufferable and uncaring at times, but he just couldn't get enough of her snarky attitude.

"So I guess you're going to be useless and I have to find it myself?"

"Looks that way!"

Harry sighed and walked into his bedroom while putting on his undershirt. He stopped as he was putting his arm into his left sleeve.

"Is that my shirt?" he asked as he stared at Pansy, who was sitting on the end of his bed in his buttoned down work shirt, looking extremely tempting with her black hair slung wildly about and her lips a deep red.

Pansy gave Harry a seductive grin. "Why don't you come here and find out?" she said as she stood up, the shirt fitting like a dress on her, showing off her creamy thighs.

Harry looked down at his watch and then back at Pansy. Well, if he was going to be late for work, at least it would be for a very good reason.


	14. Chapter 14: RATED M CHAPTER

Entry for the Romione Quickiefest on Tumblr

Late Birthday Present (Half Blood Prince AU)

Rated: M

* * *

He shouldn't have been there. He should have been anywhere but there. Unfortunately there he was, sitting in the common room on his birthday, with his ear being talked off by Lavender Brown.

He didn't know what the hell she was talking about. He was far too busy thinking about someone else. Someone that he would have loved to have spent his entire day with.

He made sure to nod and say "uh huh, no, I totally agree" at the right times, but his mind was focused on his female brunette best friend, not the blonde beside of him.

Suddenly, she came through the portrait hole, with Harry and Ginny in tow. He instantly straightened up on the sofa, as Hermione's eyes darted from him to Lavender, and then back on him. She gave him a weak smile. They had just gotten back to being friends with each other after that poisoning fiasco, and everything seemed brand new again.

"Ron, I need you to come with me for a minute, if that's okay." said Hermione, hesitantly.

"Excuse me, but as you can tell, we are having a conversation." huffed Lavender as she clung to Ron's arm. Hermione gave Ron a look of pleading, with a hint of disgust.

"We can finish this later, Lav." said Ron. " I want to see what she wants."

"Well, I'm coming with you." said Lavender, firmly. "She may try something. I don't trust her, Won-Won."

Hermione smirked and let out a tiny chuckle. Won-Won. The worst nickname she could have ever given the boy. She had to know it embarrassed him.

"Well I don't care what you think." said Ron, standing up and walking over to Hermione. "She's my best mate, and she needs me."

Hermione hooked her arm with Ron, looked back at Lavender, and gave her a conniving wink as she and Ron headed out of the hole.

They walked in silence until they approached an empty classroom. Hermione took Ron by the hand and led him in, locking and casting a silencing charm on the door.

"So, what's wrong?" asked Ron.

"Nothing's the matter. I...I just wanted to give you a belated birthday present." said Hermione, suddenly nervous.

"Oh." said Ron. "You didn't have to get me anything, Mione. The fact that we are talking again was enough of a present for me."

"I know. And technically I didn't buy it nor did I make it. Honestly, I feel rather silly even wanting to do this. However, I just can't hold it back anymore." said Hermione, her voice suddenly turning seductive.

Ron began to become intrigued. He had never heard Hermione speak to him in this tone, never seen her look at him the way she was looking at him at that moment. He felt himself growing hard in his jeans.

And then, she kissed him.

Ron couldn't believe what was happening to him. Was Hermione Granger's lips actually on his? This had to be some wonderful dream.

'Wait, wait, wait Ron...don't you have a girlfriend?' his mind reminded him. 'Fuck it, this is Hermione!'

He kissed her back, wrapping his arms around her small, but curvy frame. He nipped her bottom lip with his teeth, and she giggled at the sensation. She shoved her tongue into his mouth, causing Ron to lose ever more of his rational thinking.

Hermione's hands nervously slipped down Ron's Quidditch chiseled chest, he had gained more muscle this year, and he was solid as a rock. Her hands continued to descend until they reached their destination.

His jeans.

Ron's face lit up and he pulled back as he noticed where Hermione was going. He found himself happily panicking.

"Hermione, what are you doing?" he whispered as she fumbled with his button and zipper.

"Don't say a word. I might lose my nerve and not do it." she whispered back, and when she successfully unbuttoned his jeans, she stuck a soft and delicate hand in his boxers, and grasped his dick.

Ron tried hard to catch his breath. Here he was, in an abandoned classroom, his best friend and secret admiration with her hand down his pants, holding his member. He had died. That's what happened.

Hermione looked down at Ron's hardening muscle as she extracted it from his boxers, her eyes fixated on everything there was about it.

"I thought you would be a right size, but I never imagined you would be this big, Ron." she said as she began to stroke him. Ron didn't know what to say back to that. He found himself forgetting how to speak at the moment.

"This may complicate things a bit." she pondered out loud.

"What do you...what?" stuttered Ron, trying to ask what she meant by that.

Hermione gave Ron a mischievous grin. She then took a deep breath, let it out, and quickly dropped to her knees.

Before he could ask a question, Hermione's mouth was on his dick. He instantly froze as he tried to come to the realization that this is what was happening to him. His best friend, the most beautiful girl in the world had his dick in her mouth.

'Bloody fuck, Hermione what the hell," he said as he marveled in the warmth of her mouth around his now rock hard cock. She didn't say a word. If she said something, she knew she would lose all the nerve she had. Instead, she just concentrated on Ron and the fact that she was beginning to love what she was doing.

Obviously Ron was too, because he was having a lot of trouble forming legible sentences. He waved his hands around as if he were performing wandless magic, unable to figure out what to do with them.

When Hermione licked up his shaft, he lost full control. His right hand gripped the edge of the desk he was holding onto, while his left hand made its way into Hermione's wild strands of hair, gripping them tightly as he tilted his head back and closed his eyes.

Hermione found that she liked the roughness. It motivated her even more to finish the job. She continued sucking him off as he moaned and grunted. She delighted on the fact that she was causing him to make such primitive and aggressive noises.

"Hermione, I'm almost there, holy fuck." he moaned, now guiding Hermione's head back and forth. He thought she would want to get up when he said that. No way was she going to allow him to cum into her mouth.

However, a minute or so later, he let loose and Hermione took it all in, as if it were pumpkin juice and she was dehydrated. She found that she actually loved the taste of him, and she was glad that she made the choice to be as bold as she was.

She stood up and looked at Ron's dazed and thoroughly satisfied expression. "Happy Belated Birthday, Ron." she said, kissing him on the cheek. She then turned and walked out the door, leaving Ron deliriously happy.

And craving more.


	15. Chapter 15

Compliments prompt: Those Clothes Look Good On You

Pairing: Romione

Rating: K

* * *

"I HAVE NOTHING TO WEAR!" screamed Hermione at the top of her lungs, making it seem as if she caused the entire house to shake.

Harry sent a knowing grin at Ron, who looked scared.

"Been there, mate. Just say she looks lovely in everything and keep a straight face." advised Harry.

Ron looked at Harry as if he were mental. "No wonder you were always getting hexed when your wife was pregnant with James" he said as he left his best friend in the sitting room and went to help Hermione in the bedroom.

He opened to door to reveal a sea of clothes from where Hermione had thrown everything out their closet and dresser. She sat in a rocking chair, weeping into a shirt.

"What's this then? Hermione, what's wrong?" asked Ron, approaching her cautiously.

"What's wrong? WHAT'S WRONG?!" exclaimed Hermione, affronted. "I'm the size of a small blimp! My ankles don't even look like ankles anymore, my face is all out of sorts, and I can't find a thing to wear over this overgrown quaffle of a belly!"

"Stop it, you're beautiful." said Ron, trying to be comforting.

Hermione glared at him. "How dare you, Ronald Weasley! How could you lie to me like that?!"

She sobbed louder into the shirt in her hand. Ron scanned the floor quickly for something he had seen her purchase the week before. Soon, he spotted it. It was a long black "pregnancy shirt" that had a sunflower on it. He grabbed it along with a pair of those stretchy around the belly jeans that Mum had made her and brought it over to Hermione.

"Put these on." he said firmly.

Hermione looked up from the shirt in her hands and sighed. "That won't do, I'll look ghastly."

"No you won't, you'll look fine, now put them on."

Hermione reluctantly took the outfit and put it on. Ron gave Hermione a look of admiration.

"See?" he said, taking her hand and bringing her in front of their floor length mirror. "Those clothes look good on you."

He stood behind her as Hermione twisted and turned a bit, trying to find some kind of fault in her attire. When she couldn't find a thing to complain about, she turned to Ron, stood up on her tiptoes, and gave him a kiss.

'You're amazing, you are." she said, kissing him again.

"I know. Now, about your shoes. I think- oh shit."

Hermione had buried her face into her hands and began sobbing once again at the mention of shoes.


	16. Chapter 16

Thanks Nat D. Aiken for the prompt!

* * *

Four Words Prompt: Will You Marry Me?

Pairing: Pots N Pans

Rating: T for swearing

* * *

"I'm not doing it." said Harry in a firm voice.

"Ohhhh yes you are." said Seamus. "You made me smack Nott on the fucking arse, you did. And now the git thinks that I like him and won't leave me the bloody fuck alone!"

"I didn't know he was gay, Seamus!" yelled Harry.

"Come on, Harry." said Ron. "When you think about it, it isn't that bad of a dare."

"Not that bad of a dare? The fucking toshpot wants me to propose to the most bitchiest girl in all of Hogwarts. In public!"

Ron shrugged. "I mean, at least she has a nice right face..."

"I'm going to tell Hermione that you think Pansy Parkinson is a looker," teased Seamus.

"Fuck up my relationship, and I will end you. Finnigan."

"I'm not going to do it." said Harry, directing them back to the problem at hand. "Pick something else."

"Alright then. I dares ya to kiss Malfoy full on the lips."

"Fine, I'll go find Pansy." said Harry, defeated.

"You don't have to look far mate, here she comes now." said Ron, pointing to the door of the Great Hall.

Pansy was walking in accompanied by her Slytherin girls squad. Harry rolled his eyes. He really didn't want to do this in front of them, or at all for that matter.

"Let's get her attention," said Seamus quickly. "OI, PARKINSON!"

Pansy turned her head towards the oncoming herd of Gryffindor boys. Her and her ladies each made a face of disgust as Harry, Ron, Dean, Neville, and Seamus stopped in front of them.

"Is there a reason why you're speaking to me?" scoffed Pansy.

"Actually, me boy Harry has something he'd liked to ask you, your highness." snickered Seamus as he patted Harry hard on the back.

Pansy gave a Seamus a hard look. Then, she turned her attention to Harry.

"Well, Potter?" she said, sounding over the situation."

Harry groaned. "I was wondering-"

"Do it properly.." said Dean, trying to hold back laughter.

Harry gave him an evil look. He then took Pansy's hand and knelt down on one knee in front of her, causing Pansy and the girls to gasp, and the boys to bust out in silent laughter.

"Will you marry me?" he asked in a dull voice.

Pansy looked down at Harry, up at the boys, and then back at Harry in shock and disbelief.

"Oh I don't believe this," she said in a disgusted voice. "Did these assholes put you up to this?!"

All the boys except for Seamus stopped laughing.

"I've never been so embarrassed in my entire life!" stomped Pansy. "You were supposed to wait until my mum and dad was here for graduation! You couldn't wait two lousy weeks?!"

Seamus stopped laughing and joined the other boys in complete shock like the Slytherin girls.

Harry sighed. "I know, I know, but it was either propose, or kiss fucking Malfoy and you would have hexed off my bollocks if I did that."

"What the bloody hell.."

"Do you even have a ring on you while you're doing bullshit dares?" sneered Pansy.

"Of course I do, I always have it on me," said Harry, as he pulled out a ring box, revealing a medium sized diamond on a white gold band.

"Go ahead and slip it on, then." said Pansy, rolling her eyes and trying to hold in her emotions. "Oh honestly Harry, you're the worst."

Harry smirked as he slipped the engagement ring onto Pansy's finger. He stood up and gave her a kiss on the lips.

"Is this really happening?!" said Ron, flabbergasted.

"Oh mate, Pansy and I she been together off and on since 4th year. Didn't I tell you?" laughed Harry.

Ron and the others shook their heads and stared at the pair who now had their arms around each other.

"Oh Harry, you could have at least told Ron." said Pansy, as she and Harry laughed and walked away.


	17. Chapter 17: Small Compliments Prompts

Here are some more prompts i will do if the four word prompts arent your thing. Once again, for Romione, Drinny, and Pots N Pans.

Ooh! And for the ones that read my fic The Untouchables, ill do some prompts for Blaishida (Blaise/Rashida) as well. Four wors prompts included.

Small compliments .

"You look really pretty today."

"Do I ever tell you how much you mean to me?"

"Those clothes look really good on you."

"Wow, your hair is super nice today!"  
"Your smile is gorgeous…"

"I really love the way you laugh."

"You look beautiful."

"You are doing that cute thing again…"

"I saw your snap this morning; you looked gorgeous…"

"You're really good at this, do you know that?"

"Oh wow! I am really proud of you!"

"I think you did pretty well!"

"You tried, and that's what matters, right?"

"I think you did pretty well, it's your first time after all!"

"You look stunning today."

"This tastes great!"

"Wow… you did this — all by yourself!?


	18. Chapter 18

Four Word Prompt: Are You Fucking Insane?

Pairing: Romione

Rating: T for Ron's mouth.

* * *

Sixth year conversation after Ron gets poisoned.

Hermione sat there, Ron's limp, but warm hand in hers.

How could she have been so stupid? How could she have been so cruel? Here she was angry that Ron had gotten himself a girlfriend, so angry that she didn't want to talk to him ever again, and he ends up almost dying. Dying!

She would have never forgiven herself if Ron would have died. Hearing about what happened put every single one of her emotions into perspective. She finally seen that she could not function in a world that Ron Weasley didn't exist in. She almost lost her best friend forever, and of he would have died, it would have destroyed her.

Those thoughts pushed tears out of her eyes like a waterfall pushed water over a cliff. They fell onto Ron's arm, which Hermione promptly away.

The sensation of Hermione's touch woke Ron up. He opened his eyes wide, looked around frantically as if he had no idea where he was, and when his sapphire orbs landed in Hermione, his body and mind instantly calmed down.

"Her...Her...mione?" he croaked in disbelief.

Hermione looked over at Ron's face. She found herself unable to speak. To see his eyes on her, it was enough to make her sing.

She tried to move her hand from his, but he quickly gripped it, as if he never wanted to let her hand go. The two stared at each other for ages, as if neither of them thought the other was real.

"Would...would you like some water?" Hermione finally managed to ask.

Ron nodded, reluctantly letting go of her hand so Hermione could pour him some water that was sitting on the nightstand in a pitcher. She then helped Ron sit up.

"Do you need help to drink it?" she whispered.

Ron cracked a small smile and show his head slowly. He lifted up his hand weakly, but Hermione pushed it back down and put the cup of water up to his lips. Ton didn't refuse, he let her help him pour the water down his awaiting throat.

Once he was done, she put the cup back down. "How do you feel?" she asked.

"A thousand times better." croaked Ron again, only this time much note clearer.

"Better? Really?"

"Because you're talking to me, of course."

Hermione's eyes grew wide. "I would have thought I would have been the last person you would have wanted to see, as horrid as I've been acting towards you.

Ron looked offended. "Are you fucking insane?"

"Language, Ron." said Hermione, not being able to resist.

Ron smiled wide. "I missed you getting onto me about my vocabulary."

"Did you really?"

"Oh course. I missed everything about you. I'm so fuc...I'm so sorry " he said hoarsly.

"No, I'm the one that's sorry." said Hermione, grabbing Ron's hand again. "I didn't handle you getting a girlfriend very well, did I?"

At the mention of girlfriend, Ron winced as if the word physically hurt him.

"I'd rather not speak on that right now." he whispered, squeezing Hermione's hand. "I'd much rather focus on the fact that my best mate is sitting here right now. We...we are friends again, are we?"

"Of course we are," said Hermione. "I never not want to be your friend ever again."

Ron sighed, relieved. "Good, because I don't want to be without you ever again.


	19. Chapter 19

Four Word Prompts: Alright, I Love You.

Pairing: Drinny

Rating: T for swearing

* * *

She couldn't believe what had happened. And she really couldn't believe that he had been the cause of it.

She followed him as he, Professor Snape, Bellatrix Lestrange, and several other Death Eaters ran off into the Forbidden Forest. She felt the anger radiate through her entire body. Not only did he cause the attack on her oldest brother and the death of Dumbledore to happen, but now he was just going to fucking run away?! And without even saying a word to her?

She threw a stinging jinx at the back of his head. Not enough to cause some damage, but enough to get his stupid attention. When it collided with the back of his head, he turned and looked around anxiously. He looked and spotted a glimpse of red, instantly knowing who had hit him.

"You lot go ahead, I have to handle something." he told Snape and his evil aunt. The two hesitated at first, but then walked on.

Draco turned and walked towards where he had seen the red. Suddenly, another spell quickly came his way. He threw a Shield Charm up quickly, blocking it and avoiding having a few dozen bats flying out of his nose.

"Ginny! Ginny!" he hissed. "I fucking know it's you!"

"Oh, so you remember me now?" said Ginny, thundering out from behind a tree.

"Calm your stupid ass down before someone hears you!" he snapped, putting his hand over her mouth, which she promptly slapped away, and also slapped him.

"How dare you touch me after what you did!" said Ginny harshly. "What the fuck were you thinking?!"

"Gin, I-"

"You let them in, Draco! That fucking werewolf almost killed my brother and even worse, almost turned him into a bloody werewolf!"

"I didn't know he was-"

"You fucking killed Dumbledore, you fucking piece of shit!"

"I didn't-"

"And then you cower and run?! You fucking run away without saying a word?! Off to do more fucking dirty work?!"

"I DIDN'T KILL HIM, GINEVRA!" yelled Draco, grabbing Ginny's arms. "I was supposed to, but I fucking chickened out, and instead Snape did it "

"A likely story!"

"It's the fucking truth!"

"I don't give a damn! You got him killed! His blood as well as my brother's life is all over your hands! How could you do this?! I trusted you!"

"I had no choice!"

"You always have a choice!"

"He would have killed us all, Gin! My father, my mother, as well as fucking me! I. Had. No. CHOICE! What would you have done if he threatened your family, huh?!"

Ginny gazed at Draco, wanting to continue to be angry with him, but finding herself feeling nothing but sorrow. If it was her she would do anything to keep her family alive.

"Why didn't you say anything, Draco?" asked Ginny in a much calmer voice. "I could have helped you through this. We could have went to Dumbledore. We could...we could have ran away."

Draco felt a tear try to form in his eye. "You...you would have ran away with me?"

"I would have done anything I could to not have this happen, Draco. This isn't you! This is not the Draco I..."

"That you what?" said Draco, in a desperate voice. "Gin...say it."

"I can't. Not after what you've done."

Draco grabbed Ginny's hand and looked intensely into her eyes. "Say it, please. It's the only thing that will keep me going right now."

Ginny felt the tears rolling effortlessly down her cheeks. How could he have done all these terrible things and have her still feeling as strong as ever for him? She didn't want to feel anything but hate. But she would be lying to herself if she said that.

"Alright...I love you." she whispered as she pressed her forehead against his. "I love you Draco."

"I love you too." said Draco in return.

"I love you, but I can't be with you while you're off being a Death Eater. Stay, please?"

"I'm not a Death Eater, Gin. Not really. At least, I don't want to be. But my mother...I have to go and protect her. I can't stay here. Especially since I have a whole team of people back there that would love to have my head." scoffed Draco.

"I'll tell them to leave you alone, Draco." pleaded Ginny, putting her arms around Draco's neck. "We can tell McGonagall what was really going on and she will make the Order protect you and your mum."

"That's laughable, Ginevra. Not one of them would protect me or anything I stand for and you know it. No, I have to go back and be with her."

"But what about me?"

Draco felt as if his heart was shattering. He didn't want to leave her. He wanted to take her with him. But he knew that she would be nothing but a meaningless slaughter to the Death Eaters, especially Voldemort. He couldn't lose her. He wouldn't.

"I'll come back when school starts again. I promise." he said, pulling her closer to him.

"You don't know if that's going to happen."

"It probably will. And if not, I'll try to sneak around to see you as much as I can. Just promise me you won't fall for Potter or something."

Ginny let out a small chuckle. "So is this a break up?"

"Like I would ever do that. I'm too selfish to leave you."

The two collided their lips into one another's with a kiss so powerful, it felt as if they were floating. Neither wanted to leave the other, but they knew that staying together like this would be dangerous for the both of them.

As much as Ginny knew it was wrong to stay with Draco, she could not bring herself to break up with him. She had seen too much good in him, much to the trio's disdain. She knee things about him that no one, probably not even his own mother and father, knew about him. Draco was not built for this life. Despite the horrors he had caused, he was still a good person.

And she still loved him.

"I gotta go," Draco whispered as their lips broke apart.

"Please don't get yourself killed." whispered Ginny as she smoothed down the fringe of his hair.

Draco shook his head. He couldn't make that promise, especially since he didn't fully carry out Voldemort's wishes.

"I love you." he said, and he took off into the night, not being able to wait around for Ginny's response.


	20. Chapter 20

Small Compliments Prompt: Wow, you did this all by yourself?

Pairing: Blaishida

Rating: K+ for mention of sex

* * *

Short missing moment from The Untouchables. Rashida's 18th birthday.

Blaise had always took pride in the fact that he was a great cook. His nonna had always instilled in him good cooking as well as cleaning ethics. She wanted her son to know that he was not to depend on a woman to care for him, as most men seemed to think was the way. Instead, he was to know how to care for himself.

At the moment, he was in the Hogwarts kitchen, trying to whip up some dishes from the African cookbook that Rashida had given him for Christmas.

He had made a few dishes that he guessed she would like, and was now trying to figure out how to make a friend dumpling cake, since he knew for a fact that it was one of her favorite sweet dishes.

He studied the holographic diagram, adjusting to ingredients how they needed to be to make the dish bigger. Cake sized. As dumplings usually weren't so clumped together, he had to make some alterations.

After about an hour (and after burning three of the cakes, as well as greatly pissing the house elves off), he finally got all his food the way he wanted it. He asked Dobby to prepare his room while he went and retrieved Rashida.

Ten minutes later, he was leading a blindfolded Rashida to his room.

"I still want to know what you're doing, I don't trust your surprises." said Rashida, laughing as Blaise lead her into the Slytherin common room.

"I already told you that I wasn't saying," said Blaise , opening the door to his dorm.

As soon as he opened the door, familiar smells hit Rashida's nose like a bludger to the face. She didn't let Blaise take off the blindfold. Instead, she swiftly removed it herself as gazed upon the spread of delectable food.

"Wow, you did this, all by yourself!?" she asked, awestruck.

"Of course I did. Well, I cooked it all. Dobby brought it here and-"

His words were cut off by Rashida's lips crashing into his.

"This is so wonderful, Blaise, thank you!" she said as she sat down and the table that Dobby had set up for them.

"Happy Birthday, Shida." said Blaise as he lit the candle he had placed on top of the dumpling cake.

"Did you...is that really a fried dumpling cake covered in chocolate sauce?" gasped Rashida.

"It is."

Rashida looks lovingly at Blaise. "Oh we are so having sex after this!" she said, blowing out the candle.


	21. Chapter 21

Four Word Prompts: I Need To Go

Pairing: Romione

Rating: T for heavy swearing

* * *

Deathly Hallows. Ron and Hermione had a conversation before Ron apparated away.

"I get it, you choose him." spat Ron, words tasting like poison as they flowed nastily out of his mouth.

"Ron...Ron what are you saying?" whispered Hermione, not even believing what Ron was doing.

"Don't deny it, I've seen you two." said Ron, the lingering feelings of the horcrux still fueling his emotions.

"Ron...that's nothing...you must be-"

But Ron didn't wait for the rest of Hermione's words. He stormed out of the tent, into the rainy night.

Hermione's jaw dropped as she looked from the tent entrance, to a seemingly unconcerned harry, and back at the entrance again.

"Ron..." she whispered, looking back at Harry, who shrugged in anger.

Hermione ran out the tent, anxious to catch up with Ron. The rain was pouring down so hard, it hurt her skin.

"Ron! Ron, please!" she screamed, chasing after him, his long legs making her catching up harder and harder. He walked as if he didn't hear her, causing Hermione to yell and run even faster.

"Ron, stop!" she screamed, grabbing onto his arm and yanking him as hard as she could.

Ron spun around to face her, his sapphire eyes looking as if they were glowing.

"I knew it, Hermione, I always knew it!" he yelled. "Why? Why aren't I good enough for you?!"

"Ron, what are you-"

"You guys are always whispering, always sneaking off. Him talking about how lovely your perfume smells? I hear everything Hermione! I can only imagine what goes on when I'm taking watch when you two are in the tent."

"How dare you, Ronald Weasley!" said Hermione, stomping her foot and glaring up at Ron, enraged. "How dare you think that of me! I would never do anything with Harry, he's like...like..."

"Like your everything? It's always been about him, hasn't it Hermione? It's always 'We gotta help Harry, we gotta be there for Harry, we can't do this, what would Harry think? Harry, Harry, Fucking Harry Potter!'. Hell, Hermione, you fucking said we couldn't even be together BECAUSE of Harry! You never gave a fuck about me and you've proven that more than once! What the fuck am I supposed to believe other than you care about him a hell of a lot more than you care for me?!" yelled Ron, his angry tears mixing with the rain trickling down from his hair onto his face.

Hermione threw up her arms, confused as to why Ron was saying all of this. "Ron, you know it isn't like that! It's never been like that! You know if we were to be together, we wouldn't focus on what we are supposed to do for Harry! You're being selfish!"

"Again with motherfucking Harry! You're the one being selfish! Here you were making me believe that something would happen between me and you and I'm pouring my fucking heart out to you right now and all you can speak about is Harry!"

"Ron, that's not true" she said, grabbing his hands and holding them tight. "It's never been true. But Harry is our best friend!"

"And Harry doesn't know what the bloody fuck he is doing, Hermione! I can't stay out here knowing something could be happening to my family while I'm out here chasing bullshit!"

Ron tugged at Hermione's hand. "Please, come with me. I don't want anything to happen to you."

Hermione looked at Ron's pleading face. She then looked back in the direction of the tent. She knew the words she was going to say would destroy him, but she had to do it.

"Harry needs me, Ron. He needs us both, but if you won't stay...I can't stop you." she said, tears streaming down her face.

Ron felt the rest of his heart shatter into a million pieces. The horcrux was right. In the end, she would always choose him.

"I need to go." said Ron, dropping Hermione's hand. Before Hermione could say anything else, he apparated to Merlin knew where.

Hermione stood in the rain, shivering, yet stunned. She wanted so badly to chase after him, but that would mean leaving the wards and not being able to find Harry again.

She wiped the mix of rain and tears off her face and made her way back to the tent. She walked in, not saying a word to Harry, who now looked just as lost as she felt. She used a spell to dry herself off, climbed into Ron's abandoned bunk, wrapped herself up in his blanket, and sobbed, not caring at all if Harry heard.


	22. Chapter 22

Prompt: Kiss Me

Pairing: Pots N Pans

Rating: K+ for swearing

* * *

Pansy Parkinson sat alone at the muggle bar a few blocks down from her flat. She had began to go to this bar and avoid the wizarding world ever since the news of Draco Malfoy leaving her alone at the altar had appeared in The Daily Prophet.

It was positively embarrassing, though Pansy should have expected it. They had been betrothed since she was a year old, so they knew that despite them not liking each other as more than friends, they were duty bound to marry when they turned twenty.

However, the war had changed everything. Both she and Draco's fathers had been locked away for life in Azkaban, and the betrothal contract had been broken because of it. However, having felt that they were already too used to each other to marry anyone else, they decided to continue them getting married anyways.

Unfortunately Pansy had no clue about the relationship that Draco had been carrying on with Ginny Weasley behind everyone's back, and it only came out when Draco. confessed his love for Ginny when it came time to say I do.

She had fled the wizarding world and was now living in a flat in Muggle London, staying far away from everyone. She had been there for about six months, working as a writer for a newspaper under a different alias. Her articles made her good enough money, yet she still had quite a fortune that was lying untouched in a vault deep in Gringotts.

As she sat there sipping an apple martini, she suddenly felt like she was being watched. Sure enough, she looked beside her at a man who she had previously ignored when he had sat down a few minutes prior. He had his eyes locked on her. Eyes that twinkled like polished emeralds. Eyes that she immediately recognized.

"Potter?" Pansy said, a hint of disdain in her voice.

"So it is you, Parkinson." said Harry. "I thought that was you."

"What are you doing here?" she asked, turning her entire body to face him.

"More than likely the same thing that you're doing here." said Harry, taking a sip of something brown.

"Since when has The Chosen One not want anything to do with the world that worships the ground he walks on?" asked Pansy with a huff.

"Same time for you, more than likely. Or did you forgot that Ginny and I were dating at the time."

"Or so you thought."

"Or so I thought." agreed Harry, taking another sip of his drink. "I can honestly say that I did not see that one coming."

"I believe you." said Pansy. "You've always been oblivious."

Harry smirked. "And how would you know?"

"The fact that you asked that question confirms it. You never noticed anything, even when it was directly in front of you." said Pansy as she knocked back the rest of her drink.

Harry knocked back the rest of his drink as well and turned to face her. "Explain."

"You and the Weasley girl may have had something sixth year, but that shit went down the tubes when you left her high and dry. Yes, you and her probably had glorious post war sex after the dust settled, but was she really happy with you? Do you know if she truly forgave you for leaving her to chase the Dark Lord around?"

"I did it to protect her." growled Harry.

"She didn't need your protection, Potter. Nor did she want it. She just wanted you. Doesn't your friends have a thing going on under your nose the whole time and yet they did their job?"

"That was different, they weren't targets!"

"They weren't? Granger wasn't a Muggleborn and Weasley wasn't the blood traitor best mate of Harry Potter? Don't give me that. You didn't want the burden of worrying about her night and day while you were on your little adventure."

"Funny you should say that. Because that's exactly what I did." said Harry, throwing up his fingers for another drink.

"Well in that case, what was the point in breaking it off with her?" said Pansy.

Harry thought about it for a minute. She was completely right. He couldn't deny it.

Okay, so what else was I oblivious over, since you seem to know everything." he asked as the bartender passed Harry his drink.

"She wasn't completely happy with you, Potter. You could see it in her face. Every picture, every gala, every appearance? She would wear a mask. You couldn't sense it?" asked Pansy.

As Harry mulled her words over in his mind, Pansy ordered herself another martini. She thought about downing it and taking her leave, but the hurt that had appeared in Harry's eyes when the truth had set in caused her to think otherwise.

"Okay, you may be right. So what?" said Harry. Malfoy and Ginny eloped shortly after the Prophet reported your wedding. Too late to do anything about it."

"Do you even want to?"

"Maybe."

"Potter...for once, think about what you want to do because you want to do it, not because you feel it is your fucking duty. You would only go back to Weasley because her family and the rest of the world would expect and want you to, not because you want it. Obviously she and Draco did what they finally wanted, and if they can, why can't you?"

"You're right. You're absolutely right." said Harry. Pansy grinned and took a sip of her drink, the tartness biting at her cheek.

"Kiss me," said Harry, suddenly.

Pansy almost choked on the sip she had taken as he said those words. "I'm sorry?"

"Kiss me. I want you to." repeated Harry.

"And what makes you think that I want to?"

"Because I'm not as oblivious as you think. I happen to know that you've been wanting to kiss me since the Yule Ball. I saw it in your eyes when I caught you watching Parvati Patil and I dance, and I've seen that same look as you would attempt to taunt me, and many other times. Even when you tried to hand me to Voldemort."

"Potter, I'm-"

"Apology accepted. That is, if you kiss me." smirked Harry.

Pansy shook her head slightly. So he really wasn't oblivious as she had thought. She leaned over and gave him a small kiss on the cheek. When she pulled back, Harry leaned in and caught her lips.

It felt like electricity. Pure electricity. It felt as if their powers were blending with each other, so much that she wanted to pull away, but felt as if she would be a fool to do so.

When they finally parted, they looked at each other in what would seem like a new light, but felt more familiar. Something that was unknowingly always there.

"Let's get out of here." said Harry, getting up and holding out his hand. "Maybe we can do what we both really want together."

Pansy smirked, but placed her hand into his and allowed him to help her off her stool.

"Alright Potter, let's see what you really want."


	23. Chapter 23

Prompt: Don't You Die On Me

Pairing: Drinny

Rating: K+ for swearing

* * *

He had seen her fall many times. But not like this.

"WHY ARE YOU BEING SO SLOW?!" he yelled as Madam Pomfrey summoned a stretcher. "CAN'T YOU SEE, SHE'S FUCKING BLEEDING!"

"Mr. Malfoy, kindly step back!" snapped Madam Pomfrey as she tried to contemplate how to put Ginny onto a stretcher without doing any more damage. "This situation is critical enough without you harping at me!"

It was an awful scene. Gryffindor and Ravenclaw were having a match, and normally Draco wouldn't have even gone to a game that he wasn't playing in, but he had promised he would go and watch her play. She looked amazing in the air, scoring goal after goal as if she was playing a pro game.

She had gone high for a catch, and at the same time a bludger had came out of nowhere, slamming into her side and knocking her almost 50 ft out the air. McGonagall had mere seconds to slow down her descent, but she still hit the ground very forcefully.

Draco didn't even realize how fast he had gotten down to her, it was like he was flying himself. He reached her about the same time Madam Pomfrey did, and seen the blood coming from various places on her person, her head being one of them.

Ron and Harry had gotten down there too, and was yelling along with Draco, frustrating the old healer. Finally, she silenced their voices so she could concentrate on what she had to do.

When she had safely, but swiftly gotten Ginny onto a stretcher, she levitated it as quickly as she could back to the hospital wing with the boys in tow, still silently screaming. Madam Pomfrey didn't let them beyond the doors. With a wave of her wand, she returned their voices to them and slammed the door shut behind her.

"What the bloody fuck happened out there?!" asked Harry to Ron.

"Fucking Smith came out of nowhere and blocked my view!" explained Ron. "I knew something was going to happen when he wasn't chasing after Ginny, I just didn't know it would be that!"

"Maybe you should take better care of your fucking teammates, Potter!" yelled Draco.

Harry glared at him. "What the fuck are you doing here anyways, Ferret Boy?!"

"Because I'm actually concerned for her and watched the shit happen!"

"Shove it, Malfoy!" yelled Ron "Matter of fact, shove off!"

"I'm not going anywhere and you should already know that by now, Weasley King." growled Draco, staring Ron down as if he wanted to duel, or fight.

Ron threw up his hands and leaned against the wall, mumbling insults. It had been like this since fourth year. Ginny and Draco had developed some weird friendship that Ginny had dared any of her brothers, Harry, and Hermione to try to sever, and he had put up with it. He never wanted to be okay with it, but since Draco never did anything wrong to her, he couldn't argue.

Draco sat on the bench beside the door, his hands resting on the top of his head. The sight of Ginny Weasley's injured and bloody body consumed his mind. She wasn't moving, and she had looked as if she were barely breathing.

His mind began to reflect on everything that he and Ginny had gone through since they started being friends after the Yule Ball. How he had seen her taking off her shoes to rub her Neville stubbed feet, and while he avoided Pansy, stood out there and talked with her, how she had came to him for Potions help a month later, in exchange for help with Charms, how they exchanged banter filled letters during the summer, how they helped each other through the years with all matters of things from schoolwork, to personal, and how just the other day, they had shared a kiss that they didn't know quite what to do with.

Draco had been wanting to tell her for days after that kiss that he wanted to be more than just friends. That he was in love with her. He had thought it for years actually, he just never had the courage to tell her.

And now...would he ever be able to tell her?

Draco blocked out the conversation of his rivals while he though all of this over. He found himself wanting to cry, but holding it back. Didn't want to give those tossers ammo.

"Don't you die on me." he whispered over and over, the words giving him some strange kind of comfort, but at the same time, scaring him to death. He would lose his mind if she died or had something permanently wrong with her brain as a result.

What if she did have some sort of brain injury. Would the Weasleys let him visit her? He already had Mrs. Weasley enamored with him, and the two oldest brothers liked him. The rest of the family however, despised he and Ginny's relationship. Would that hinder him from being around her? Taking care of her?

For hours he sat on that bench, not daring to move, even when Pomfrey stuck her head out and demanded that they leave, without telling them what was going on. Harry and Ron (with the urging of Hermione, who had came by to check on Ginny) reluctantly did as they were told, while Draco refused.

Two hours later, Madam Pomfrey came outside of the door. Draco stood straight up, eager to hear what was going on.

"I had a feeling you would still be here," said Madam Pomfrey in a calm, but annoyed voice.

"How is she?" asked Draco, not caring to hear her scold.

"She's stable." said Madam Pomfrey. "She will be going to St Mungo's within the hour to see about her brain activity, but her bones and cuts are completely healed, and she isn't paralyzed."

"Can I go and see her?" he asked. Madam Pomfrey looked as if she wanted to give him an immediate no. However, she nodded her head, asked him not to stay too long, and directed him inside and over to her bed.

Draco stood beside Ginny's bed and gazed at her. She had been cleaned up, so he could see places where dittany was applied to seal up deep wounds, and she had a scar that almost resembled Harry's lightning bolt. Draco chuckled at it.

'She is going to hate that one.' he thought as he lightly touched the scar. He bent down and kissed it gently, trying hard not to wake her. Then, he sat down in the chair beside her bed, his hand gently smoothing down her hair.

He took her right hand into his and kissed the back of it, the gesture finally cracking his resolve. The tears flowed from his eyes like rain in a thunderstorm. She looked so innocent and sweet, like nothing was wrong with her. As if she would wake up at any time and wonder when the next time she could fly.

"Don't worry," said Draco, telling himself that more than he was telling her. "No matter what happens, I'll take care of you. I promise."

He eventually wiped the stream off of his face, though still feeling as if he had the weight of a hippogriff on his shoulders. Would she be okay? Would she remember him? Or anyone? Or herself? Would she be able to function?

None of those questions were answered yet. However, his kind was 100% made up.

He still loved her. And he would always take care of her.

No matter what.


	24. Chapter 24

Prompt: I Know Its 3AM...

Pairing: Romione

Rating: K

* * *

Hermione sat straight up in the night. She was panting, she was sweaty, and she was beyond scared.

It had been two weeks since Malfoy Manor, and Hermione was still having nightmares of being on the cold floor, with Bellatrix Lestrange cowering over her, demanding answers to a question that she had no idea the answer to. She could feel the electrifying pain of the cruciatus curse running through every nerve of her body, only in her nightmares, Ron's voice never came.

She looked frantically around the room. Luna was sound asleep in the bed across from her. She put on her robe, slipped her feet into her bedroom slippers, and moved swiftly out of the room, closing the door as quietly as she could behind her.

She tiptoed down the creaky steps of Bill and Fleur's oceanfront cottage. She could hear the eaves of the ocean break onto the sand, and while it was soothing, it wasn't enough.

She tiptoed a bit quicker into the sitting room, where Dean, Harry, and Ron slept on the the cushy sofas and mats transfigured out of extra pillows. She spied Ron's flames peeking out from under his blanket. She crept over to him and gently nudged him.

Ron's eyes shot open the moment she touched his skin. The had been on high alert like that since the start of the hunt, and thought they were very well hidden under the wards of Shell Cottage, their paranoia hadn't faded.

Ron's eyes quickly found Hermione's. He sat up and rubbed away the sleep, feeling like this was about to be a long night.

"Ron, I'm sorry to wake you." whispered Hermione, so as not to wake up anyone else. "I know it's 3am...but I had a bad dream, and wanted to go sit outside and watch the waves. Will you come with me?"

"Absolutely." said Ron with no hesitation. "Let's go."

The two walked as quietly as they could to the front door, opened it, shut it gently behind them, and walked out onto the beach. Ron took Hermione's hand and intertwined her fingers with his as he led her to a comfortable spot. They sat down in the cold sand, casting a warming bubble around themselves and the area they were sitting in. Hermione sat between Ron's long and not as lanky as they used to be legs, and rested her back against his chest. Ron couples his arms around her waist, hugging her even closer to his body.

For a few moments, neither spoke. They just watched the dark waves roll and crash into the shore.

"You want to talk about it?" asked Ron.

"I didn't hear your voice this time," said Hermione, quietly. "All I could hear is her taunting and insulting me, then ringing, when the curse would hit me. I kept waiting and waiting to hear you scream my name, but it never came."

"You know that's not true though, Hermione."

"I know. It just...it just scared me." said Hermione. "Your voice was really important at that time."

"Important?" said Ron. "What was important about it? I was screaming like a bloody git, not being able to do a damn thing to save you."

"But you did, Ron. You did. Every time that curse hit my body, I felt as if I was detaching from myself. I almost thought I was going to end IP insane, like poor Neville's parents. But you? You screamed my name, and I focused on you screaming my name as best I could. You kept he hanging onto myself. You kept me remembering that I was indeed Hermione Jean Granger, daughter of Michael and Helen Granger, who are dentists. The best friend to Harry Potter...and whatever I was to Ronald Weasley. Hearing you scream my name kept me knowing myself. And knowing why I was there. I could never thank you enough for that."

Ron felt himself wanting to tear up, but held it in. He had shed enough tears back at Malfoy Manor and in the few days afterwards to last him a lifetime. He kissed Hermione's cheek and smiled against her hair.

"Just so you know, you're my best friend too, Hermione." said Ron. "And also, a lot more than that."

Hermione turned her body to face Ron. She smiled as she looked at the twinkle in Ron's sapphire blue eyes, and she gently rubbed the bit of stubble he was developing on his face.

"You mean everything to me, Hermione,"said Ron as he looked back at Hermione, "and I will gladly scream your name whenever you need me to."


	25. Chapter 25

In Honor Of Ginny Weasley's 36th Birthday

Pairing: Drinny

Rating: K+

* * *

When Ginny woke up, he was on kiss number 26 on back of her neck.

Though not even remotely close to being a morning person, Ginny smiled as she allowed her husband Draco to continue his kissing climb to 36, the feel of his soft lips against her sensitive skin awakening more than just her body.

"About time you get up." whispered Draco in her ear. "I was about to include a good slap on the ass."

"Oooh, well I'm glad to be awake to properly enjoy it." giggled Ginny as he reached kiss number 32 on the side of her neck as she turned to face him.

Kisses 33-35 were placed on her cheeks and forehead, with kiss 36 placed on her lips, where Ginny captured Draco's and held his lips hostage as she ran her fingers through his hair.

Draco slipped his hand up her smooth and freckled side as he made his way up her nightie. Ginny moaned against Draco's lips. Birthday morning sex seemed like the perfect thing to do.

CRASH! the loud sound of what appeared to be dishes dropping startled Ginny and Draco out of their carefree snogging session.

"QUIET! YOU'RE GOING TO WAKE THEM UP!" came a voice that was very much louder than the crash.

"You're the one who wouldn't let me carry the tray with you!" squeaked another voice angrily.

"You were supposed to be on twin duty, like I told you! Now I have to clean all this up and start over!" snapped the rude voice of their oldest son Scorpius, more than likely to their only daughter Lyra.

Draco sighed as Ginny quietly laughed beneath him. It sounded as if Scorpius has tried to make breakfast, which sounded important to the 11 year old.

"Maybe if we are really quiet, they might think we left." joked Draco.

"And miss what I believe to be my birthday breakfast? I think not." said Ginny, giving Draco a playful pop on the shoulder.

Suddenly two wails came from the next room over. Their twins were awake and ready to wreak havoc.

"Lyra, go get them, you're on twin duty!" they heard Scorpius order.

"But I wanna make the toast!" Lyra whined.

Draco rolled his eyes and climbed off of Ginny. "I got it." he said, slipping on his shirt.

"I'm coming too, just-"

"No, today is your birthday." said Draco, gently pushing Ginny back onto the bed. "You don't have to be anywhere until later today. We got this, you just relax and do whatever lady shit you want to do."

Ginny smiled gratefully. "Well, alright then." she said, getting back into a comfortable position while Draco finished dressing and stepped out into the dance zone.

As Ginny laid there and listened to Draco quell the arguing and crying, she thought about how 36 actually looked good on her, and how if this was going on in the next 36 years, she would continue to be a happy woman.

Happy Birthday Ginny!


	26. Chapter 26

Four Word Prompt: "Is The My Shirt?"

Pairing: Romione

Rating: K

* * *

Hermione sat in the dark, shivering as if it were a cold winter, when it was really warm night in September.

She was so exhausted from keeping watch over the Ministry all day, which proved to be both tedious as well as downright boring. Sitting under Harry's invisibility cloak would have been a breeze if it wasn't for the constant fear of being discovered and carted away because of the Muggleborn Registration Act. Hermione was on high alert the entire time.

She reached on the dark for her bag that was beside her bed and dove her whole arm into it, feeling around for a better top to sleep in. She grabbed onto a soft collared shirt, pulled it out, and headed to the loo, where she had brushed her teeth and put the shirt on.

When she was done, she opened the door to see Ron emerging from the room that he was staying in. Her heart skipped a beat as she looked at her bright eyed more than just a best mate, his smile giving her butterflies.

"You look tired." he said in a concerned voice. "You didn't say much at dinner tonight."

Hermione shrugged. "I just had a lot on my mind, with everything going on is all. Plus the watch."

Ron nodded. Yeah. Seems like everything is starting to-"

He stopped his sentence as he got a good look at the girl in front of him.

"Is that my shirt?" asked Ron.

Hermione looked down at the shirt she had slipped on that was clearly Ron's favorite Chudley Cannons shirt. She had been so tired that she didn't even bother to look at the shirt she had grabbed to put on, until Ron said something.

"Oh." said Hermione, blush making her cheeks tingle. "I'll take it off if-"

"Is it comfortable?" interrupted Ron.

"I'm sorry?"

"I said is it comfortable."

'I couldn't be more comfortable than if I was in your arms right now' thought Hermione. But she couldn't tell him that.

"It is actually." she said instead.

Ron beamed. "It's always felt comfortable on me too. You can wear it, I don't mind."

Hermione grinned, looking down at the floor as she tucked a piece of hair behind her ear nervously.

"Thank you." she said, as she hurried back into the bathroom for no important reason.

She closed the door, resting her back against it. She lifted the collar of Ron's shirt to her nose and breathed in deep. Outdoors, chocolate, and essential Ron-ness filled her nostrils, delighting all of her senses.


	27. Chapter 27

Kissing Prompts: Kiss Number 8

Pairing: Pots N Pans

Rating: K

* * *

8\. Breathtaking Kiss - It's the kiss that you can't do anything for a few seconds after, you keep your eyes closed with mouth agape of you try to let your mind process what happened.

* * *

Into the mind of Pansy Parkinson as she and Harry have their first date.

I had done it. I had done it, and it had worked. I had asked Harry Potter out.

And he actually said yes.

I didn't think he would have, what with him being the Gryffindor Prince and me being the Slytherin Princess. The girl that had teased his Muggleborn friend for no legitimate reason, other than I was jealous of her. The girl that always seemed to be pining for Draco.

But I had took a shot, and he had actually said yes.

So here we are, sitting in the Three Broomsticks, chatting and drinking butterbeer. The conversation is going well, and I'm discovering that he is actually pretty shy when it comes to the ladies. It's kind of cute watching him run his fingers nervously through his thick black hair that can't seem to cooperate with him.

He's funny. I didn't realize exactly how funny he was. I've heard him make the occasional sassy remark in class sometimes, especially Potions, but I had no idea he could make me laugh like he is. This guy is full of surprises.

He held open the door for me. He's so sweet, how could Draco hate him so much?

Is he...oh Merlin, he just took hold of my hand. He is actually holding my hand! I can't believe he is doing this, and out in the open where people can see! He doesn't care what anybody thinks of us. I've never had a guy act like that with me before.

We are at the Quidditch supply shop now. It's fun watching him look at the brooms with such enthusiasm. He's so adorable, pulling me along to look at everything with him.

We're back outside now, walking back up to the school. It's a bit chilly and I had mentioned that, and he just put his cloak around me. It smells just like him. Like fresh soap, the wind, and peppermint toads. It's warm just like him too. I wonder if this is what being wrapped in his arms is like.

"Well Parkinson, I actually had fun with you," he says to me. He's sarcastic and I love it.

"Same, Potter. And here I thought you were such a bore. I was mildly entertained."

"Only mildly? Guess I'll have to do better on our next date, yeah?" he says.

Really? He wants to do this again? My heart is beating like it wants to jump out of my throat.

"Really? You want to go out again?"

"I wasn't kidding when I said I had fun with you, Pansy. And I would like to see where this goes. That is, if you want to?" he asks me, his vibrant green eyes sparkling in the light of the torch that is near us.

"I would, actually." I say slowly, not even realizing at first that words have fallen out of my mouth.

Speaking of mouths, his is getting pretty close to mine...dare we do it?

Too late for me to mull it over, as his lips are on mine. They are so warm, so inviting, and I can't help but put my arms around him and draw him closer to me. My lips kiss his back and it just feels like we fit perfectly together. I can't think straight. Down is up, day is night, what's my name again? Does any of that matter? Is this the ground we are standing on? I feel like we're floating.

His lips leave mine, and I can't even open my eyes, I'm afraid that I'll stop dreaming if I do. I catch my breath that he seemed to have stolen from me. Or did I forget how to breathe for a second?

I open my eyes and see that he is still on front of me. He's smiling at me with that gorgeous grin of his, making the butterflies go wild inside me.

I have to kiss him again. And so, I do.

Maybe we should get a room...


	28. Chapter 28

Kissing Prompts: Kiss Number 6

Pairing: Drinny

Rating: T for swearing

* * *

6\. Empty Kiss - When one of you don't kiss back, just the stoic feeling of their lips on yours, it's empty, like no one even cares anymore.

* * *

"I'm not going to keep repeating that it wasn't what it looks like, Draco!" yelled Ginny as she walked swiftly after an irate Draco.

"Bullshit, Ginny! I know what I saw!" said Draco, stopping to face her.

"It really wasn't like that!"

"Then tell me what it was!"

Ginny stared desperately in Draco's steel gray eyes for some kind of warmth. There wasn't any.

"Okay, so I'm not going to lie and say a kiss didn't happen, because it did." said Ginny. "It was the thrill of the moment. I was so excited about winning."

"So all someone has to do to snog you is to win a quidditch match? How very Parkinson of you." scoffed Draco.

Ginny winced, but continued her story. "Anyways, we just left the common room because I was embarrassed. I didn't leave with him to go find a quiet corner to snog."

"And yet that's exactly what the fuck you did, wasn't it?" snapped Draco. "That's what you and fucking Potter were doing when I saw you!"

"It wasn't supposed to happen, Draco!"

"And yet it fucking did! You and Potter might as well had been shagging! Why, Ginny?! Did you at any point in your sticking your tongue down that tosser's throat think of me?!"

Ginny looked at Draco, not knowing how to answer the question. She couldn't very well lie, he would know it, he always did. And the truth would crush him. So what could she do?

Nothing. Which is what she did. She didn't say a word.

Draco tried everything to keep his emotions to himself. He was always taught to hold them in, not let anyone know what he was thinking or feeling. But Ginny had always been the one to get him to take the mask off. Voluntarily as well as involuntarily.

"I get it. I'm done." he said in a hollow voice.

Ginny's eyes grew big as she grabbed his arm. "What are you talking about? What do you mean by done?"

"I'm not going to be your dirty little secret anymore. You think I'm going to did idly by and watch the girl who claimed she cared for me snog my worst fucking enemy with a smile on my face? You've got the wrong Malfoy." said Draco, snatching his arm away from Ginny's grasp.

"What are you saying?" said Ginny, tears welling up in her eyes.

"Don't be stupid, Weasley. You know exactly what I'm saying."

Weasley. The sound of him going back to referring to her as her last name felt like a bludger to the chest. He hadn't called her that in a year. And now it was like nothing happened.

She grabbed Draco almost violently and pressed her lips against his. She wanted to show him that what her and Harry did really didn't mean a thing. That she was indeed sorry, and that she wouldn't never do it again. Surely he could feel it. Surely he would respond.

And as badly as Draco wanted to kiss her back, he didn't move a muscle of his lips. They fell flat against hers, and remained that way, until Ginny pulled away from him, looking as distraught as he felt.

"Later, Weasley." he said, turning and walking away, leaving Ginny to shed the tears she had been desperately trying to hold in.

What had she done?


	29. Chapter 29: RATED M CHAPTER

Prompt: This Tastes Great

Pairing: Pots N Pans

Rating: M for sex and swearing

* * *

A late night in the auror's office.

And Pansy hands were clutching Harry's jet black hair, as his face was buried in her vagina.

They had not too long ago finished a five day stakeout where tensions were high and emotions were everywhere.

The pair of them shouldn't have been like this. Truth be told, Pansy and Harry absolutely despised each other. It had been that way since their first year of Hogwarts, and their hatred for each other had magnified when they had been partnered up for a high profile case.

Harry hated the Slytherin's arrogance, her pride, her manner of not thinking about anyone but herself. While Pansy loathed Harry's can do attitude, his short temper, and his annoying Gryffindor do gooder hero complex. If they could kill each other, be it magic or the muggle way, they would do it with no hesitation.

And yet here they were, Pansy thrown across Harry's disheveled desk, her legs holding Harry's head in place while his tongue was flicking over her labia.

Fuck, this tastes great." said Harry from the depths of Pansy's pussy."

"Shut up and eat me, Potter." breathed Pansy, trying to ignore the fact that she was only seconds away from losing her mind.

Harry did as he was told, nibbling on her clit, causing waves upon waves of pleasure to wash over Pansy like a violent tsunami. Pansy tried desperately to keep inside how divine Harry was making her feel, now with every nibble, every hum, every lick, he was bring her closer and closer to her breaking point.

She was about to happily climax, when Harry lifted his head, lips glistening with her wetness.

"What the fuck Potter!" yelled Pansy in frustration.

"Oh, I'm not fucking done with you." said Harry, as he dragged her by her legs to the edge of his desk and hoisted her up. Pansy got a good look into Harry's eyes. They looked wild, primal, as if he were an animal that was waiting to sink his claws into her. The look alone sent a happy chill up her spine.

Harry spun Pansy around so she was facing the desk. He then bent her over it, yanking down his pants and briefs in one pull.

While normally Harry was a passionate lover, and would take it slow and steady, he knew that it wasn't what Pansy wanted. Pansy wasn't the kind to make love. She wanted to be fucked. And fucked was exactly why Harry was going to do.

He slammed his dick deep within Pansy's surprisingly tight hole, causing her to cry out in delirious pleasure mixed with pain. She had no idea that Harry was so well endowed, nor did she even imagine that he would be so rough.

She moaned as Harry grabbed at her short black hair, pulling her head from his desk so he could hear her more clearly. Pansy gripped the sides of the desk as Harry rammed himself inside of her as far as he could go, smacking her ass as he did so.

"Holy fuck, Harry!" cried out Pansy , making Harry even more excited, as she never called him by his first name before.

Harry yanked himself out of her, flipped her over, and pushed her onto the desk so he could face her. He then climbed over top of her, thrusting himself into her again while looking into her glossy sea green eyes.

As badly as Pansy felt she should close her eyes to keep from staring, she simply couldn't help it. Harry was making her feel sexual satisfaction that she had never thought possible. He was commanding her body with his eyes, she felt as if she was falling under a spell as he moved in and out of her.

Harry hissed as her nicely manicured nails were scratching down his forearm so hard, that it looked like a kneazle had clawed him. The pain only made him want her more, causing him to move faster, and deeper.

They came at the same time, both of them feeling as if they had awakened a deeper power within each other. They panted as they looked at each other, their minds slowly coming back to reality.

Harry climbed off of of her reluctantly, instantly missing her warmth as he pulled out of her. Pansy laid here now staring at the ceiling, wondering what she should do next.

She sat up to see Harry staring at her as if she were an enigma. "Something wrong, Potter?" she asked.

"I'm trying to figure out if I still loathe your existence." he said as he put back on his bottoms.

Pansy smirked. "You don't want to like me. If you liked me, you wouldn't fuck me like you did a second time."

"Who said anything about this happening a second time?"

Pansy chuckled. "Oh please, Potter. Like you could really quit me."


	30. Chapter 30

Prompt: This Is Awkward...

Pairing: Romione

Rating: K

* * *

 _Missing moment from Deathly Hallows, days after Ron's return._

It had been six long, quiet, and lonely days for Hermione, despite Ron's return. She was purposely avoiding both he and Harry. She was annoyed that Harry had forgiven Ron so quickly, as if nothing had ever happened. Traitor.

Hermione had been confused about how she felt about Ron ever since his speech about the little ball of light. What did it all mean? And why hadn't it guided him back to them sooner? There was no denying her feelings for Ron, as they had deepened with each passing year, especially this one. However, she was still nervous about how he felt about her fully. She needed to know everything.

Unfortunately, it was hard getting questions answered when she wasn't asking anything. But how could she bring herself to speak to him as if things were okay? He had left her. He had left her in the cold rain even after she had begged and pleaded for him to stay. She understood it was the horcrux that had ruled him emotions, but she still couldn't help the feeling of resentment.

She sat in her makeshift room and fumbled with trying to French braid her uncontrollable tendrils, her frustration at Ron making the matter even more tedious.

"Need some help?" she heard a timid voice say from behind her. Her frustration increased as she hears his footsteps approaching her.

"I'm fine, thank you." she snapped.

"Don't be stubborn, let me help you." said Ron as he touched her hair. Hermione cursed her body for becoming almost as calm as she would have been reading a book in Gryffindor tower for fun at his touch. She couldn't even keep up a protest of him not messing with her hair. She sat and allowed him to make two neat and tight braids in her hair, having done it loads of times for Ginny and a few times before for her.

"Better?" he asked, tucking a stray strand behind her ear.

Hermione scowled. Of course it was better, but she didn't want to let him know that. "Sure." she managed to push out as Ron came into her view and sat down beside her.

Ron sat and looked at the girl that was desperately trying to avert her eyes at anything other than him. He could feel the tension in the little room as if the walls had turned to stone and was crushing around him.

"So...this is awkward." he said sheepishly.

Hermione didn't answer. Instead, she tried hard to pretend that she hadn't heard his deep and sensual sounding voice, smelled his clean and earthy smell, and that she couldn't feel his dazzling blue eyes boring a hole into her.

"Hermione, I know you heard me."he said a bit louder and more firm. "Stop ignoring me."

"You don't like being ignored, huh?" snapped Hermione, unable to control herself. "Just like I didn't like being ignored when I was screaming for you to stay."

"Dammit Hermione, I'm sorry, okay?!" said Ron, angrily standing up. "How many times do I have to apologize until you believe me?"

Hermione shot up like a bullet. She stood up on her tiptoes, trying to appear a bit taller, to show him that she meant business.

"How can you expect me to just accept your sorries as if you were apologizing for losing my favorite book?! You left us! You left us and we needed you!"

"I didn't want to Hermione, and I wanted to come back as soon as I left! For weeks and weeks I looked for you two! I gave up and went to Bill out of desperation and starvation! And even with that, Bill had to make me stay and recover! I never wanted to leave you guys, especially you!"

Ron and Hermione stared at each other, each trying to catch their breath. Everything in Hermione wanted to lash out and never forgive him, but she knew that she couldn't do that. Especially knowing that he suffered like they did. That he was frantic over not being able to find them. That it was her voice that guided him back.

Impulsively, Ron pulled Hermione into his arms, wrapping them tightly around her. Hermione willed her body to refuse to be comfortable, to refuse to give in. However, she found herself burying her face into the warmth of his shirt, allowing it to collect her tears. Her arms slowly wriggled out of Ron's embrace and latched around his torso, her hands gripping the back of his shirt.

"I'm sorry, Hermione, I'm so sorry." he muffled into her hair. He hugged her as close to his body as he could, taking in the scent of her hair, something he truly missed the weeks he was away from her.

"I missed you so much, you have no idea." continued Ron. "When I was at Bill's, all I could think about was how you were out there in the cold, not eating like you should, and I was in a warm cottage, being force fed by Fleur. I felt so fucking guilty, my best mates were out going through Merlin knows what, and I was in one of the safest places at the time. I heard you screaming my name in my dreams. I saw you crying every time I closed my eyes. I thought that I would lose you...in more ways than one."

"And Harry?" asked Hermione, looking up at Ron.

Rob couldn't help but chuckle a bit. "I mean, if I was to worry about Harry in the way I worried about you, that would be a bit barmy, wouldn't it?"

Hermione couldn't help but smile a bit. Ron smiled wider, seeing he had made an opening.

"I mean Harry's an alright looking bloke, but broody green eyed gits aren't my style. I fancy the brown eyed, bushy haired bookworm types."

"You're insufferable, Ronald Weasley." said Hermione, her smile expanding as well.

"And forgiven?" Ron asked, giving Hermione what he hoped was the muggle expression puppy dog eyes.

"Do you promise never to leave me again? Ever?"

"I'll make an Unbreakable Vow if I have to."

"Then you are forgiven." said Hermione, bringing a hand to Ron's cheek, gently caressing it.

Ron beamed. His inside had untangled from the knot it was in, and he felt as if he could perform the biggest patronus ever if he needed to. He was ready for anything this war would throw at the three of them. At that point in time, he felt like he could take on old Voldy himself single handedly and win.

But for now, winning his way back into Hermione's heart was enough for him.


	31. Chapter 31

Prompt: I Still Hate You

Pairing: Pots N Pans

Rating: K+

* * *

 _It was just after the Quidditch Cup game between Gryffindor and Ravenclaw. And of course, Gryffindor won with Harry catching the snitch._

 _There was to be a grand party in the common room to celebrate their flawless victory, but Harry was not to be in attendance._

 _There was only one place he wanted to be tonight. And it wasn't in the common room, taking shots of firewhiskey._

 _After he took a quick shower, he dressed and dug his invisibility cloak out of his trunk. He looked around to see if the coast was clear. Ron and the other seventh year boys he shared a dorm with were already downstairs, partying. He flung the cloak over him and snuck down the stairs. He weaved through the crowd of dancing and shouting people, careful not to let anybody feel him._

 _As soon as he got out of the portrait hole, he walked as quickly as his cloak would allow him to without slipping and made his way to his and her secret spot behind the wall or the quidditch pitch._

 _He stopped and looked at the long legged brunette leaning against the wall, facing the lake. She looked as if she was bored, like she really didn't want to be there. She had one foot propped against the wall, while her other leg was holding her up, outstretched and showing the skin that was under her pushing regulations Slytherin skirt._

 _He smirked as he walked right in front of her, cloak still over him. He wanted to scare the knickers off of her._

 _Unfortunately, he had done this trick way too many times for the girl to be alarmed by it anymore._

 _"I can feel your breath on my face." said Pansy, rolling her eyes._

 _Harry dropped the cloak and wrapped his arms quickly around the sarcastic female. "You're no fun anymore," he laughed. "That used to scare you."_

 _"After the first dozen times, you get pretty bored with it."_

 _"Just like I'm getting bored with you?" smirked Harry._

 _"You'll never bore of me. I'm the most exciting person in your life right now."_

 _"My world does not revolve around you, Pansy."_

 _"Now who told you that lie?" said Pansy in a coy voice._

 _"Did you go to the game? Did you see me?" asked Harry, lips against Pansy's neck._

 _Pansy's eyes fluttered at the sensation of Harry's words against her sensitive skin._

 _"I did, and it looked just like any other catch you've made, Potter " she said in a smug voice._

 _Harry groaned. "You're the true definition of uplifting." he said in a sarcastic tone._

 _"Gee, thanks. With sarcasm like that, one would wonder why you put up with me for so long."_

 _"Because you're pretty." smiled Harry against her cheek._

 _"And you're pretty pathetic." laughed Pansy, moving her face away from Harry's lips so she could look at him._

 _"Careful, Pans. One could get the impression that you actually fancy me."_

 _"And we can't have anyone thinking that now, can we? I still hate you." said Pansy, trying to hold back her grin._

 _"Are you always going to deny your feelings for me?" said Harry, sounding a bit disappointed._

 _The sound of his voice confused Pansy. Wasn't this their little thing? Their playful banter as if they irritated each other, followed by a heated and much deserved snogging?_

 _"You're serious about this." said Pansy, playing with the fringe on the back of Harry's neck. His emerald eyes had a glint of irritation in them._

 _"I am serious." said Harry. "I thought we were beyond playing games with each other. I thought that you knew how I felt and I knew how you felt and that-"_

 _"Do you honestly know anything about my feelings, Potter?" asked Pansy sincerely. "How do you know I simply snog you for the sake of some wild crazy adventure? Maybe I do it to eventually brag one day that I have made out with The Chosen One."_

 _Pansy saw the hurt in Harry's eyes and knew that she had gone a bit too far. "That's not true by the way." she said quickly, as she grabbed Harry's retreating hand._

 _"Are you sure?"_

 _"Well, how do I know that you're just not trying to see if you can shag the apparent Slytherin princess as I have been so dubbed by your housemates?" asked Pansy, trying to get the heat off of her, but at the same time, really wondering if that was indeed the case._

 _"You think I would do that to you?"said Harry, snatching his hand from her grip._

 _Pansy sighed and leaned against the wall, lowering her head slightly. "I dunno, Potter. It's not like I haven't been used by blokes before."_

 _"I'm not every bloke, Parkinson." said Harry, lifting Pansy's chin so that her eyes met his._

 _"You're not. That's true." she admitted._

 _"Does that mean you're willing to give us a chance then?" Harry boldly asked._

 _Pansy, who couldn't keep her icy wall up any longer, blushed as she found herself nodding. Harry looked thrilled as he pulled her into him, taking her lips with his. A couple seconds later, they broke it, each looking at the other as of they both felt that brand new spark of something different. Something exciting. Then, their lips collided again, sensually moving against each other as they each tried to fight for dominance, but instead got lost in each other's growing passion._

 _When they finally parted for air, Harry gave Pansy a very smug look of superiority. And who could blame him? He was the first wizard to be given willingly something that he had earned and not tried to take. Pansy's heart._

 _"I still hate you, Potter." said Pansy, trying to smirk, but was too elated to._

 _"Whatever you say, Parkinson."_


	32. Chapter 32

Four Word Prompts

Ship: Romione

Prompt: Dont Be Fucking Rude

Rated: K+ for language

* * *

Takes place AU Seventh Year after a very heated Quidditch game.

Ron stormed into the Gryffindor common room. He had never been so angry in his life. He launched his keeper helmet towards an open window, sending it zooming out of the tower hitting Merlin knew who on the ground.

How could he have been so stupid? It was all Malfoy"s fault, the bloody ferret. If he hadn't been taunting him about Ginny and the relationship that should not be named between them, he wouldn't have been distracted. He would have seen that bludger coming for him.

But no, it ended up hitting him in the stomach, knocking both the wind out of his body and him off of his broom. Thank goodness for whoever sent the slow momentum charm his way so he didn't hit the ground too hard.

Unfortunately, it didn't prevent his wrist from being sprung, so Harry had no choice but to replace him with a visiting Cormac McLaggen.

Which only made things worse.

Ron stripped off the rest of his armor, not caring about the pain it was causing his wrist. He slammed his shoulder pads down on the floor and slumped onto the couch. He stared at the fire in the fireplace, which flames flickered as much as his anger was.

A few minutes later, Hermione came slowly through the portrait hole. She had not been at the game, however, she had heard about it from Harry and the rest of the team, who had notified all of Gryffindor to avoid the tower for awhile, as to not become a victim of Ron's wrath. Hermione, as usual, did not take heed.

She sat beside Ron as quietly as a bee landing on a flower petal. Ron, sending her presence immediately, tried his best to ignore her. He was in no mood to entertain her anti Quidditch antics, and did not want to take his frustrations out on her.

That was, until, she started gently running her fingers through his hair.

Ron sighed inwardly. Hermione had done it. As usual. Those wonderful fingers of hers. She had always been able to quell the beast with a gentle touch, especially when she ran them through his thick ginger mane.

He shrugged his shoulders and turned so that his back was facing Hermione's side. Then, he laid down, draping his long lanky legs over the arm of the couch, laying his head on Hermione's skirt covered lap. Hermione continued her ministrations though Ron's hair, causing him to let out a satisfying moan.

"Harry and Ginny told me what happened, Ron," said Hermione slowly, hoping to keep things at a low tone. "I'm really sorry."

Ron scrunched his nose, but continued to be soothed by Hermione's fingers. "Took the mickey, those two?"

"Actually no, they were too enraged at McLaggen and his apparent stunts."

Ron rolled his eyes. "A bloody mess I've caused. He wouldn't have been out there if it wasn't for that bludger to the gut. You should have seen the numpty, Mione. He acted like Merlin's gift to the masses, confused the chasers by coming up with barmy plays on the fly. I just knew Ginny was gonna off him."

"Gryffindor still won 170 to 30, didn't they?"

"Right, but at what cost?" growled Ron. "Why did he have to volunteer his bloody self in the first place? I would have rather forfeited than let that tosser play."

Hermione gave Ron's hair a gentle but firm tug. "Don't sit her and lie, Ronald Weasley. You wouldn't have just handed Malfoy a win now, would you? Giving him more to brag about?"

Ron chuckled. His girlfriend knew him way too well.

"That's what I thought. There's always next time. Hopefully when that time comes, Cormac isn't anywhere near Hogwarts." said Hermione, gently plucking the tip of Ron's nose.

"What did I do to deserve you, Hermione?" asked Ron, beaming up at her smiling face.

"Well, there was that one time you burped slugs from defending me," said Hermione, bending herself down for a kiss.

Just then, the portrait opened and a very enthusiastic Cormac McLaggen walked in. He let out a guffaw, slighting startling both Ron and Hermione, taking them away from their tender moment.

"Ah Weasley!" shouted Cormac. "There you are! Thought you have ran and thrown yourself off the Astronomy tower after that display I saved your ass from.

Ron sat up, really to give Cormac a piece of his mind. Hermione however, had beaten him to it.

"Don't be fucking rude!" she shouted, surprising both Cormac and Ron.

Cormac smirked. "Quite the potty mouth you've developed there, Granger. Of course, look who you are snogging these days. I shouldn't be surprised what comes through those pretty little lips of yours."

"Watch yourself there, McLaggen," said Ron, jumping up from the couch and whipping out his wand quick as a Nimbus, pointing it at Cormac. "You wouldn't want to end up with bollocks for eyes."

Cormac scoffed but drew back a bit after seeing the seriousness in Ron's eyes. Hermione rose slowly, putting a hand on Ron's extended arm.

"He isn't worth it, love." said Hermione. "He's just still cross because I didn't snog him at Slughorn's Christmas party years ago."

"Right.." growled Cormac, his mind flashing back to that painfully embarrassing night where Hermione landed a very well place kick to the his crotch. He gave Ron and Hermione a dissatisfied glare, turned around, and walked back out the portrait hole.

Ron lowered his arm, but he was still fuming, his ears blushing red with anger. Hermione stepped in front of him, standing on her tiptoes in an attempt to come face to face with his much taller self.

"Don't worry about him, Ron." said Hermione, kissing Ron's chin. "He's just mad that he could never be a better Quidditch player than you."

Ron grinned, putting his arms around Hermione, bringing her closer to his body. "No, he's just mad that he doesn't have you to make him feel better after a barmy game."

Hermione giggled, her tiny laughter quickly cut off by Ron placing his lips softly on hers. She let out a satisfied hum. Kissing Ron felt like the first time every time. She could never get enough of his affection, and she was happy that he had gotten her used to doing things like tender kisses, holding hands, and sweet moments in public as well.

"What am I going to do with you, Ronald Weasley?" said Hermione against Ron's lips.

"Dunno, love." said Ron, moving from her lips to whisper in her ear. "I can think of some things that you could do to me, however. That snippy little mouth you had earlier turned me on."

"You are such a-"

Whatever word she was going to say was incoherent as Ron once again planted his lips upon hers.

A Quidditch fail was worth it if it meant moments like these came afterwards.


	33. Chapter 33

Four Word Prompts

Ship: Drinny

Prompt: This Was Never Right

Rated: K+ for language

* * *

End of Seventh Year

Ginny Weasley sat under a shady tree in front of the lake, home of the Giant Squid. She watched as the squid (she affectionately called Tenty) waved its wild tentacles around catching the large food pellets that Ginny levitated over the lake, feeding him. Hagrid had shown her that trick last year.

It was the last day she would spend at Hogwarts, having had her graduation ceremony a few hours prior. Her whole family was there, including Fleur, Bill, and their brand new baby Victoire, whom Ginny had fallen head over heels for.

The entire moment had felt bittersweet and surreal to her. No longer would she roam the halls getting to class, play Quidditch for Gryffindor, visit Hagrid's hut with Luna, and one of her favorite things sneak into Slytherin dorm.

Of course, she hadn't done that since her sixth year. Still, it was fun to think about.

As she reflected on the night that Filch almost caught her, the reason for her sneaking into the murky dorm rooms sat quietly beside her, his clearing of his throat taking her out of her thoughts.

"Is there a reason why you ruined my peace with your presence, Ferret?" asked Ginny, glancing over at the smirking figure and rolled her eyes. "I'm surprised you're still here, Ferret," she said.

"As am I, Weaselette," said Draco Malfoy. "And hush. You know you're happy to bask in the glow of my glory."

"Wanker."

"Harpy. Why aren't you in your little tower partying with the rest of your horrid house?" asked Draco.

Ginny rolled her eyes. "I didn't feel like it. Besides, some annoying little silver haired fox sent me a very impatient owl telling me to find a meeting spot." she said as she got up and brushed her skirt off of the grass that has accumulated from her picking it and weaving it together.

Draco got up and stood in front of her. "And you picked a smelly lake? Romantic. I've almost sickened by the wonderful smell of sewage and fish."

Ginny popped Draco on the shoulder and leaned her back against the tree. "I thought it fitting since you're so slimy. You're such a fucking git, do you know that?"

Draco chuckled as he put his one hand against the tree near Ginny's head and the other hand on her waist. "You tell me that so much, I should have it etched on my arm." said Draco, bringing his face closer to Ginny's.

"You prat, someone could see," whispered Ginny harshly.

"And?" said Draco stubbornly. "It's the last day of Hogwarts and with you leaving and me having to stay to take the Potions job from Slughorn next term, we won't be seeing much of each other until Christmas. And as I've been telling you for months, I don't care what people think if they found out about us."

"But my parents and Ron are still around here and Merlin knows what will happen if they-"

Draco placed a finger on Ginny's lips. "That's my burden to bare, don't you think? They will only yell at you. Your oaf of a brother will likely try to pummel me, and then tell your other herd of brothers, yes?"

Ginny chuckled at Draco's accuracy. "But this isn't right."

"This was never right."

"Don't remind me. How did my normally intelligent self end up in this perdictiment again?"

"Oh shut it, you've loved me since you attempted to intimidate me over Potter in Flourish & Blotts before your first year," said Draco as he snaked his arms around Ginny's waist.

"Lies. I despised you back then. I had just gotten my wand and I was itching to use it on you at that moment." said Ginny , placing her hands on the back of Draco's neck, playing with the fringe of his hair.

"You don't have to admit it, but I will." laughed Draco, something Ginny very much enjoyed seeing him do. Despite his cold facade that he usually put on for the rest of Hogwarts, his true laughter was warm and delightful to the ears.

"You'll admit what?"

"That I fancied you since that day, of course. Get your head out of the clouds."

"Oh yeah, you sure did fancy me," scoffed Ginny, as she dropped her hands from Draco's neck and started walking the castle. "Which is why you mocked my Valentine-"

"Of course I did. It was for sodding Potter." said Draco, taking her hand and walking beside her.

"-antagonized my brother..."

"I mean he makes it so easy, doesn't he?"

"-made sport of my friends in horrible ways..."

"Which I have apologized about a thousand times since your fifth year might I add."

"-and also stalked me from the library to the Quidditch pitch for weeks until I finally agreed to talk to you and the first thing you do is call me Weaselette." finished Ginny.

"A term of endearment, of course. It always has been."

"So what? Am I supposed to go with the disgusting cliche of 'you was nasty to me because you fancied me?'" asked Ginny.

"No," said Draco sincerely, as they stopped in an empty outdoor corridor near Greenhouse 3. "I didn't act like a prat to you because I fancied you. I acted like a prat because I was one. I stopped being one because I fancied you."

Ginny was taken aback. True, she had started dating Draco a couple months into her sixth year because of the changes that he had made since they had started conversing April of her fifth, but she had never gotten out of him what she now took as the real reason he stopped being a bigoted asshole.

Draco had began to pop up whenever Ginny was either alone in the library, walking by herself to class, or when she was flying by herself on the Quidditch pitch. At first, she had been both cautious and snarky to the boy, as she felt that his sudden change of heart was nothing more but a plan to get on her and the trio's nerves. Over time, however, after passing banter that wasn't malicious, Draco slowly began opening up to Ginny about his true feelings and not just for her, but for everything he was going through.

He had told her about how he had decided that being a horrible bigoted little snipe just wasn't fulfilling anymore. He had spoke on the fact of his father landing in Azkaban for killing Ginny's young friend Colin Creevey just for not only being a Muggleborn, but for also snapping his photo in Diagon Alley. Bo amount of money could buy Lucius Malfoy out of the one way ticket he received from using an unforgivable on the poor boy, who to this day Ginny still missed with everything in her heart.

That day had proved to be a valuable lesson to Draco. He had always heard his father speak on his feelings for muggles and Muggleborns but witnessing him actually killing not only a Muggleborn,but a child over something that didn't even mean anything had opened his eyes on how barmy and messed up his family's ways of thinking were. He didn't want to become his father anymore. He didn't want to become a killer. Plus, as he had attended school and encountered Muggleborns, everything that his father had taught him about them behind the protected pureblood walls of Malfoy Manor had proven to had been a lie.

He and Ginny had written each other in secret that entire summer. They spent part of the train ride back to school in a secluded train car in the back of the train that Draco heavily warded and talked, even sharing their first kiss, though a relationship was not explored until a little after Halloween.

They met in secret after games, in the library, occasionally in the Room of Requirement, and every now and then, Ginny would gather her Gryffindor courage and sneak into Draco's dorm when his dormmates would be asleep. They wouldn't do anything past conversations, snogging, cuddling, and literal sleeping, but those moments were always cherished between them. Once in a while, Draco would even chance it and fly into Ginny's open dorm window when her roommates were asleep.

He was the one that helped her with her Tom Riddle nightmares, and in turn she would help him work on being a better person. In secret, they were inseparable.

Even when Draco graduated, they would spend a few summer moments together, as well as Hogsmeade visits, and eventually saw each other more when Draco returned to Hogwarts after Christmas to help Professor Slughorn with Potions.

And now he was going to be a teacher. The youngest Hogwarts professor ever.

"So you stopped being a nasty little wart because you wanted me? What happened to everything you had told me of wanting to be a better person?" asked Ginny.

Draco shrugged. "I had to be a better person to get with you, didnt I? Would you have wanted to be with me if I was the old Draco Malfoy?"

"And here I was thinking you wanted to be good." sighed Ginny, feeling disappointment creep into her.

Draco smiled, lifting Ginny's chin so she would look up to him. "Oh I'll always be bad, milady, but you are correct in your thinking. I did want to be a better person. Better than my wretch of a father, better than the Malfoy line of nothing but hate and prejudice. You, my dear, was a lovely incentive to my betterment. I figured along with being respected by all and doing what was right for a change, I could have what I wanted since the first moment I encountered you."

Ginny smiled, feeling the blush creep onto her cinnamon dusted cheeks. "And now?" she asked as Draco sat on a nearby bench and pulled her onto his lap, her arms draped over his shoulders.

"Now, I can honestly say, I'm much happier." said Draco, the still somewhat foreign feeling of pride in himself for being positive knotting up his stomach. "I don't have to worry about the rushing pressure my father used to put on me, I am no longer frowned upon by these bloody teachers at this school, and best of all, I have you. And if you really want to know Ginevra, I don't care who knows about us. I don't want us to be a secret anymore. I don't want to sneak behind your family's back to see you anymore."

Ginny felt her stomach do flip flops. She too had grown tired of keeping their relationship a secret. The fears of Draco being judged, ridiculed, and physically hurt was the only reasons why she hasn't told anyone but Luna about their relationship. She alone knew the depths of Draco's change of heart. It warmed her every time someone was amazed to see his improvement. He had even spoken to and ew as a complete gentleman to her mum, who was apprehensive at first, but eventually accepted his sincerity and his apologies of the way he and his family had treated them over the years.

"So you really want to tell them? All of them?" whispered Ginny, feeling a tear attempt to form as she stood up off of Draco's lap.

"Oh don't go all sentimental and cry like some ickle firstie on me," joked Draco. "It's not that serious. I'm only going to be telling everyone about how much I love my future wife."

"You're saying that like it's -wait...what the hell did you say?!" gasped Ginny as Draco's words registered in her head as she watched him kneel down on one knee in front of her.

Draco pulled out a small black velvet box and opened it up to reveal the deepest red ruby that Ginny had ever seen. Hell, the only ruby she had EVER seen in her entire life. He then took Ginny's trembling hand into his, holding it tightly but tenderly.

"Yeah I know this isn't right," began Draco. "A Malfoy and a Weasley? But I don't care about that anymore. I dont think I ever did. All I care about is you. Ginevra Weasley, will you marry me?"


	34. Chapter 34

Four Word Prompts

Ship: Romione

Prompt: Romione

Rated: K+ for language

* * *

It had been three days.

Three days of silence. Three days of avoiding eye contact. Three days of not being able to find the words to say.

It had happened immediately after Fred's funeral. Everybody expected George to be the one to be this way and had prepared themselves to deal with it, but it wasn't him.

It was Ron.

Ron had shut down all of his emotions as he watched the casket being lowered into the ground. When they started to pile dirt on top of it, he had gotten up and walked away.

Hermione was eager to follow him, but Harry had told her to give him his time. That Ron just needed a moment to himself to think. He would come around.

Three days later Hermione was still waiting.

In those three days, Ron had not said more than a few words to people, and that was only required talking. A few "yes ma'am and no maam's" to his mother, and "I'm not really hungry" when offered food a few times. And when he did eat, it was a few bites and then he would excuse himself from the table and either go to his room or disappear into he and Ginny's old treehouse.

Hermione was done with it. Being an only child she didn't have the slightest clue in what it meant to lose a sibling (or anyone for that matter), but she knew that Ron had to come back to himself. It wasn't right for everyone to treat Ron as if he was going to snap at any second.

She took some of Mrs. Weasley's roasted chicken, mashed potatoes and a couple biscuits, put them on a plate, and headed up to Ron's room, determined to break the solespell that had been placed upon him.

She knocked and didn't wait for him to answer. She opened the door and entered his violently orange room that her eyes were still trying hard to get used to. She sat down at the edge of the bed where Ron was laying down, staring at the ceiling.

"I've got your favorite here," she said in a low voice, showing Ron the plate of food.

"I'm not hungry, Mione." he whispered, eyes not leaving the spot on the ceiling in which he was staring.

"You have to eat something, Ron. You haven't eaten properly in days. Your Mum is worried about you." insisted Hermione.

"I said I'm not hungry," said Ron a bit louder this time, his voice slightly irate.

Hermione huffed. "No need in getting upset with me, Ronald Weasley. I'm only trying to look out for you."

"Well maybe I don't want to be looked after like some bloody puppy dog, Hermione." said Ron sharply, sitting up in his bed so fast, he made a tiny breeze against Hermione's cheek. "Maybe I just want to be alone. Why can't anyone just leave me alone?!"

Hermione looked down at the plate of food and then back at Ron. His bright sapphires were glittering with the glossed over tears that he was holding back from shedding. Anger and hurt were etched onto his face, almost breaking Hermione's heart to see.

She stood up and put the plate of food onto Ron's bedside table. Then she headed for the door. Maybe she would try another time.

"Wait," she heard Ron say, almost in desperation. She turned back around to face him, despite not wanting to. She already felt like she herself was about to burst into tears.

"I'm sorry for snapping, please don't go." apologized Ron, holding out his arms, as if he were begging for her to come to him.

Hermione walked back over to Ron's bed. Ron scooted over to make room for her to sit beside him. She say down and took Ron's giant hand into her two small ones.

"Please, talk to me." she whispered as she moved one of her hands to his left cheek, grazing her thumb gently over it. "Tell me what's wrong. I hate seeing you like this."

Ron took Hermione"s hand from his cheek and held it. He laid his forehead on her shoulder, still not speaking a word. Hermione sat there, allowing Ron to grasp her hand. Whatever he needed to do. It had been more contact made since before the funeral.

For awhile no words were said. Hermione felt like though Ron was close to her at the moment, she had still failed.

Then...

"I told you how it was Fred that had turned my teddy into a giant fucking spider when I was a toddler, right?" croaked Ron, his voice halfway muffled by his lips being against Hermione's arm.

Hermione didn't say a word. She was scared to lose this moment. Instead, she gave his hand a small squeeze to encourage him to go on.

"He was also the one who thought it funny to give me an Acid Pop. I'll never forget that pain." continued Ron. "Nor will I forget the time he and George tried to get me to make an Unbreakable Vow, and all the times he would throw crab apples at me when we would play Quidditch claiming I needed to know what a bludger felt like. One time while I was in the bath he made the tub of water freeze solid and Mum and Dad didn't discover me for almost an hour because he had put a charm on the door to keep my screaming from being heard."

"That's barbaric, " said Hermione, scrunching up her nose. Fred had been so cruel to Ron over the years. Even as teens he would sometimes bully, torment, and belittle Ron. So why did he seem to be mourning more than George?

Ron turned his head to where the right side was laying on Hermione's shoulder.

"He was also the one that showed me how to ride a broom properly." he said.

"I thought Bill taught you that," said Hermione.

"No, it was Fred. Bill was at school at the time and I was around 6. I had begged Bill to teach me before he went for his next term, but told him no, and he refused to, the scared git. Fred, being the rule breaker he was, taught me anyways. Charlie had taught the twins, so when Mum and Dad would go off to bed, Fred and I would sneak out of bed and he would teach me how to fly properly around our makeshift Quidditch pitch. By the time Bill and Charlie came home for Christmas holiday, I was an expert."

Hermione smiled at the thought of an 8 year old Fred teaching Ron how to ride a broom. She wondered how many cuts and bruises he had suffered from it.

"He was also the one that told me that I fancied you." chuckled Ron slightly, making Hermione's heart skip a beat.

"Yeah he sure did. Shocking that he didn't tell anyone else, not even George. He told me he would keep it to himself. That was in our third year, when I was still trying to deny that I liked anything past Quidditch."

"Why Ronald Weasley, had I but known," giggled Hermione, causing Ron to laugh. Hermione shed a tear at his laughter. She didn't realize how much she missed hearing him laugh until that moment.

"You know what our last conversation was about?"

"What?"

"You, Mione. And other things. " said Ron, feeling a slew of emotions begin to wash over him suddenly. "It was at the wedding when we were taking a break from dancing, you and I. He was a touch pissed, but everything he was saying made sense. He told me how you were the one and to never do anything to damage whatever it was we were going to have, and how he would sing loudly and quite terribly at our wedding."

Hermione smiled and allowed the other tears that were welling up to fall.

"He also told me that even though he wasn't the ideal brother to me and he felt terrible for that, and that he had started to admire me ever since that business with first year. Can you believe that? My older brother, a guy that was praised and popular admired me for not really doing much except for being there for you and Harry. He said that he didn't think he could have ever been that way with people that were not his family. Maybe Lee Jordan and Angelina, but not at that particular time. He said that he had never really had a hero in his life, but I..." Ron began to break down. "I had become his."

Ron lost his composure and began to sob. Hermione turned as quickly as she could and pulled his face into her chest, rubbing his back with one hand and running her fingers through his hair with the other. She whispered all the comforting things she could think of while Ron allowed the tears of pain and anguish to fall from his eyes and onto Hermione's shirt.

"I couldn't be his hero that night, Hermione, "sobbed Ron so loudly, that Hermione had thrown a silencing charm at Ron's door so no one else could hear. "I couldn't save him. He was right there and I couldn't save him. I would have took that blow for him, Hermione."

"I know you would have darling, I know," said Hermione in a soothing tone.

"I would have taken everything he endured. He should be here. George should have his twin. We should have our brother!"

Ron continued to cry and to blame himself for well over five minutes. Hermione felt she couldn't do anything for him but be there for him to let it out on.

After awhile, Ron calmed down. He felt as if a giant weight had left his body. All the tears had been shed, the screams had been left out, and for the first time in YEARS, Ron felt almost peaceful.

He looked up at Hermione and gave that lopsided grin that seemed only reserved for her. "Made a mess of your shirt, have I?" he said, blushing.

Hermione smiled and kissed his forehead. "It's fine, no worries. You needed to get it all out, yeah?"

Ron nodded. He sat up and hugged Hermione tightly to his body.

"Thank you," he said.

"I didn't do anything but sit her and listen."

"That's all I needed, I gather." he said, kissing the top of Hermione's head. "You didn't sit here and tell me how it'll be fine and everything would be okay and Dad have been trying to do. You actually listened to me."

Hermione smiled and kissed Ron on the cheek. Ron gently took Hermione's chin and guided her lips to his, sharing what was their first kiss since the one in the Room of Requirement.

"Do me a favor though?" asked Ron, reluctantly moving his lips from hers.

"What's that?"

"I know this may seem hypocritical seeing as what I did during the hunt, but please, don't ever leave me. I don't think I can take another loss." said Ron, as if he were pleading to her.

"Oh Ron," breathed Hermione, "I wouldn't dream of it."

"Good," said Ron. "Now, what's the situation with that plate of food there?"

Ron grabbed the plate of food that Hermione had put a warming charm on and began to eat. His hunger kicking in rather quickly had him demolishing the plate of food as if it were a mere snack, with him begging for more.

"There's my Ron," said Hermione, pulling Ron by the hand from his bed and out the door. 


	35. Chapter 35

Number Prompts

Ship: Romione

Prompt: I had a nightmare

Rated: K+ for violence

* * *

Summer after fifth year. Ron is having dreams that aren't his as a result of the brain attack.

"NOOOOO!" screamed Ron as he bolted straight up in his bed. He looked around frantically, feeling all over his chest. His face was dripping with sweat, and it wasn't because of the heat of the room.

He was relieved to see that he was in his room, but he couldn't help that his heart was racing. It had felt so real. So unfamiliar. So vivid.

He panted as he climbed out of his bed. He looked over at Harry, who was still sleeping soundly in the cot across the room. How he hadn't woken up from the blood curdling scream Ron had let out was beyond him. He walked out of his bedroom, closing the door quietly after him.

He crept down the stairs in the dark, careful not to step on the one that creaked next to Charlie and Bill's old room. He made it to the bathroom door and was just about to open it, when hit swung open almost by itself, causing Ron to jump.

He let out a breath that he didn't realize he was holding when he saw Hermione on the other side of the door.

"Ron!" she squeaked, not even remotely expecting him to be standing outside of the bathroom. "I didn't...are you okay? You look like you've seen a acromantula."

Ron steadied his breathing. His heart had not stopped pounding since he woke up. He opened his mouth to speak, but nothing came out.

"Oh Ron, I think you're in shock!" said Hermione, taking him by the hand. "Come on downstairs with me. We'll figure this out."

Ron nodded slowly as he allowed Hermione to guide him down the rest of the staircase and into the sitting room. Hermione sat Ron down on the sofa and went to the kitchen, coming back with a bowl of water and a rag. She sat the bowl down on the coffee table in front of the sofa, dipped the rag into the water, wrung it out, and then proceeded to gently pet Ron's face with it.

The cool snapped Ron from his trance. His breathing slowed, the beating of his heart lessened and went back to normal. He locked eyes with Hermione and sighed, feeling much more relaxed.

"Are you feeling better?" she asked, continuing her ministrations on Ron's face.

"A little, thanks," whispered Ron. "I didn't scare you, did I?"

Hermione shook her head. "I thought I had shocked you some kind of way. What happened?"

"I...had a nightmare" said Ron, suddenly feeling nervous and embarrassed. "Its nothing."

Hermione put the rag down and sat beside Ron. She took his hand into hers, surprising the both of them, and gave Ron her full attention.

Ron turned to her and sighed once again. He didn't want to sound like what the twins would call a "Nancy boy", but he felt that he could open up to Hermione at least, without the ridicule.

"Ever since the Ministry I've been having these...dreams," he began. "Dreams that I know don't belong to me. As if I'm living another life."

Hermione gave Ron a confused look. "Another life? Do you think maybe it's because of the brain attacking you?"

Ron nodded, holding up his bandaged arms. "Madam Pomfrey did say that these wouldn't be the only scars left by it."

"Could that mean that you actually have the person that the brain belonged to's thoughts?" gasped Hermione, her hands clamping over her mouth.

Ron nodded sadly. "Yes, and from what I have dreamt, his life wasn't all that good. I've been dreaming a lot about how he...well I'm guessing it's how he died."

Hermione felt as if she wanted to cry. It was heartbreaking that Ron had to carry around the burden of another person's thoughts.

"He must have been in some kind of trouble with some muggle men," said Ron, "because he didn't die by a spell. He died by those bang pop things."

"Bang pop...you mean a gun?" gasped Hermione once again.

"That's right, a gun. And whatever those things were, bullets? Yeah those. There were a lot of them. He was shot in his chest, and the last one I believe through the head because it was like watching it in slow motion come toward my...well his face."

"That has to be so awful, Ron." said Hermione, feeling a tear roll down her cheek. "How long has this been going on?"

"Since a couple days after it happened. I just didn't tell anybody. I didn't want anyone to worry."

"Oh Ron," said Hermione. She launched her body into his, latching her arms tightly around him. Ron was caught off guard, but recovered quickly, putting his arms around her in return, taking in the smell of the coconut shampoo she used in her hair. The smell of her always comforted him, though he wasn't sure why. He could lay his face comfortably in Hermione's hair all day if she allowed him to.

After a few seconds, Hermione pulled bac. Ron felt a sense of loss as she left his arms. Hermione felt it too, and cleared her throat, feeling a bit awkward.

"Sorry about all that," said Hermione, biting her lip, something Ron loved to see her do.

"Its fine. I think I needed that."

Hermione smiled, the awkwardness fading. "Just don't keep that from me, alright? I want to help you. I...I want to be there for you."

"I'm glad that you was here for me tonight," said Ron softly. "It felt so real. Every time it feels so real and I'm always surprised when I wake up from it."

Hermione scooted down the sofa and patted the top of her thigh. " Lay here. You still seem tense." she said.

Ron smiled as he stretched out as much as his long legs would allow. He ended up draping them over the arm of the sofa, while laying his head on Hermione's lap. She began to run her fingers through his hair. He closed his eyes, enjoying the closeness of the two of them, and the feeling of her doing something so simple yet so calming.

"You're always watching out for me, Ron," said Hermione softly. "Let me watch out for you for once. Please?"

All Ron could do was nod his head. The sensation of her delicate fingers roaming around in his hair was too blissful to form words. He smiled as he thought about how wonderful she was to him, how beautiful she was inside and out, and how he could very well get used to nights like this.

At around 4 in the morning, Mrs. Weasley came down the steps to start on breakfast, as Mr. Weasley was scheduled to leave in an hour. When she got to the bottom of the stairs, she looked over at the sofa and seen Ron, sleep with his body on Hermione's lap, and Hermione laying behind him, head resting on his leg. She smiled and laid a throw blanket over their torsos. She didn't know what had caused them to end up like they were, but she was happy to see that there was someone that from the looks of it, was taking care of her son.


	36. Chapter 36

Tumblr Prompts

Ship: Romione

Prompt: Fingers

Rated: K

* * *

Sixth year. After the Lavender fiasco. Another night of waiting on Harry to get back from Dumbledore.

Ron, Hermione, and Ginny watched Harry's retreating back as he walked through to portrait hole to meet Dumbledore.

"I sure love to watch that bloke leave."sighed Ginny, not noticing she was being overheard.

"Oi!" exclaimed Ron, putting his hands over his ears. "I dont want to hear my baby sister fantasising over my best mate's ass!"

Hermione chucked as Ginny gave Ron a hard glare.

"Well it's certainly better than hearing you fantasize over-"

"Shut up now..." warned Ron through gritted teeth, eyes darting from Ginny to Hermione, and back again. Hermione gazed at Ron, confused by the exchange.

Ginny laughed and ruffled her brother's hair. "You know, I really dont get why the hat put you in this house." she joked. "You're such a bloody coward."

Ron sneered as Ginny got up from the sofa they were sitting on and walked up the stairs to the girls dorm. Hermi ok ne shook her head and moved to the empty spot Ginny had left.

"You two are impossible," she said with a smile, as she began to run her fingers through Ron's now unruly hair. Ron closed his eyes and sighed. Her fingers grazed his scalp, relaxing him instantly.

"Thanks," he said, after Hermione had fixed his hair back to relatively normal. He reached up and gently moved her hand from his hair, bringing it down to the top of the sofa.

"What was Ginny talking about?" asked Hermione, not moving her hand from under Ron's. She loved the feeling of his big surprisingly soft hand hiding her small one under it.

"Nothing," said Ron, who had absentmindedly started moving his thumb against the top of Hermione's hand. "She's just being a wanker."

"Language, Ronald." scolded Hermione, trying to give Ron a stern look. However, it was quite hard with the delightfully tingling sensation that Ron's thumb was causing.

"Sorry, it's just that Ginny may have overheard something, and she...oh bugger, I can't tell you," said Ron, avoiding eye contact.

Hermione smiled as she moved her hand out from under Ron's. She formed a fist, her thumb extended.

"Thumb wrestle for your secrets?" she asked. Ron chuckled. He liked playing this game with Hermione. It was a game that was only shared amongst the two of them. One where they would sometimes catch themselves laying their inner most thoughts on the line.

Ron balled his hand up like Hermione's. His fist met with hers, and their thumbs started to move back and forth.

"One, two, three, four, I declare a thumb war," they said together. As they began twisting their thumbs this way and that to catch one another's, they began their conversation.

"I lied about not knowing how to ski when I came to Grimmauld Place 5th year," said Hermione.

Ron smirked. "Fred, George, and I snuck belch powder into fake Moody's flask once. Constant diligence my ass."

Hermione rolled her eyes, thumb slipping out of Ron's hold. "I used to like to blow bubbles into my chocolate milk in primary school."

"I stayed and talked to you while you were petrified." said Ron, capturing Hermione's thumb once again.

Hermione gave Ron a stunned look, not even caring that Ron had a firm hold on her thumb. "You...you did? For how long?"

"I came every night, " said Ron, rubbing his thumb over Hermione's. "Sometimes Madam Pomfrey would let me come in, but on nights where she wouldn't, I would sneak with Harry's invisibility cloak when she would be asleep. She never caught me."

Hermione didn't know if she wanted to scold him for breaking the rules, or kiss him for being so sweet. She did neither. Instead, she opened up her hand as Ron did his and intertwined her fingers with his.

"What did you talk about?" she asked.

Ron could feel the blush appearing on his ears. He was glad that his hair had grown out enough to cover at least the tips of them. He squeezed her fingers with his for a second, then moved his hand to where he was playing with Hermione's index finger.

"I told you about what you were missing in classes mainly," said Ron. "Sometimes I would talk about Harry, the twins getting on my nerves, and how I..."

Hermione caught her breath at Ron's hesitation. She looped her pinky with Ron's as if she was making a promise.

"How you what?" she asked, leaning towards him a bit.

Ron's cheeks were on fire. No amount to hair could hide the redness that was appearing there. He took a deep breath in.

"I talked about missing you," he sighed, bracing himself for whatever was coming.

Hermione was glad of her brown skin that was now hiding her own blush. "You...you had missed me?" she whispered.

Ron grinned, intertwining their fingers again. "Well yeah. I missed the way you would nag me to do my work, I missed the way you were so worried that I would do something to get myself in trouble. You know."

Hermione sighed. "Of course you would miss me for schoolwork,"she said, loosening her fingers.

Ron tightened his grip. "I missed other things too, Mione. Like the way you would look when you were concentrating. And I missed you always making sure I had toast even when my greedy brothers would take it. I missed your smile. I missed you getting on me about my swearing. I missed hearing you laugh at my terrible jokes."

Hermione began to smile again. She and Ron had let go of each other's hands and was now playing with each other's fingertips. "I wish I could have heard all of that."

"You were cold. Stiff too," continued Ron. "I would hold your hand and it was like cold stone. Not like now. Now, you're soft, and warm."

Hermione felt butterflies form in her stomach as Ron's fingers gripped at hers once more. He missed her. He had actually missed her.

"Hermione?" said Ron, tugging her gently towards him, his sapphire eyes locking onto Hermione's chocolate ones. "I'm really sorry about the whole Lavender thing."

Hermione scoffed, trying to shrug the twinge of annoyance she had caught when he said her name. "That's in the past," she assured him. "What's done is done."

"No, it's not," said Ron, holding tight to Hermione's hand. "I missed you the whole time, you know? It was like you were petrified again, only worse because you were moving and talking and laughing, but you weren't doing any of that with me."

"Oh Ron," said Hermione, the butterflies in her stomach having a frenzy. "I wanted to talk to you, I really did. I just let my pride get in the way, you know? I missed you too."

"Really?" asked Ron, almost in a dreamlike voice as he moved his hand to Hermione's cheek.

"Really," answered Hermione, melting at his touch.

The two of them locked eyes as their faces came closer and closer to each other. Their hands joined back together, as their noses touched.

"Hermione," breathed Ron, "I think I want to-"

Suddenly they heard the Fat Lady's portrait swing open. They jumped apart as Harry came rushing in, babbling mess about Dumbledore and going someplace. They watched as Harry disappeared up the stairs to the boys dorm and reappeared with a sock and the Marauder's Map, explaining what to do with the Felix Felicis and any D.A. that would answer. Then, once again, he rushed out the portrait hole.

Ron and Hermione looked at each other and sighed. Guess their moment would just have to wait.


End file.
